Rosario Vampire: Two Humans
by CajunNinja8296
Summary: What would happen if Tsukune wasn't the only human that mistakenly entered the Academy for monsters? How would they survive? Tsukune, being the kind guy his is, and the other human become friends quickly. They then go through the motions of surviving the academy together along with the friends that they will make. (The story will follow the manga and some elements from the anime)
1. Prologue

**AN: I forgot to say: I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any of the characters from it. Just the story you are now reading. Enjoy!**

I was once again going through all papers that my dad had given for this new school that he found out about. One "Yokai Academy" or something. Sounds fishy to me, but I guess that I did technically ask for this. More specifically, what I ask to do is go to Japan where this school was located. Not really to study there, but more to just visit. But I'm not going to complain.

"This is an interesting school, if not strange," my dad says as he reads some of the papers with me.

"Well, this is what happens when you take school registration papers from one of your patients, dad," I tell him.

"Well, he seemed like a nice enough man, though odd."

"Ah, yes. White robes, rosary around his neck, creepy smile, and seemingly glowing eyes, I think is how you described this guy? Yeah. Really odd."

I swear. I don't even want to guess why he took these. I don't even want to know why the guy gave them to him. Too much to think about and too many questions to ask. Apparently, this school is kind of out of the way. I mull over my thoughts as I idly play with my necklace. It was a simple adjustable leather strap with a pendant of a dragon holding a red stone in its mouth.

"Nathan!" Opps. Too deep in thought.

"Sorry dad. Just thinking."

"I'm sure. Now. You know when you leave, right?"

"Ugh! Dad! Yes, I know I leave for the school in a week. I have everything I need and you gave me the plane ticket to Japan yesterday. I'm good."

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure. It's a long way away and you'll have to be living there for the next four years… I'm worried."

"I know dad. You and mom made that quiet clear when I said that I wanted to go here."

Ah, yes. Memories of tears and crushing bear hugs come to mind when I say that. Parents will be parents I guess.

Going to a new school is a little scary. I just hope that this school will at least be calm so I can focus on my studies. Who knows? I might get myself a girl there, too! Future holds many possibilities.


	2. New Mysterious School

"_Attention passengers. We will be landing in Tokyo in the next ten minutes._"

I wake up from a nap to the voice of the plane's pilot. I rub my eyes to get rid of my tiredness. Hard to believe that I'm in Japan already. Seems a little impossible. But I guess that is how the worlds to work. I sit for the next ten minutes as the plane descends then lands. I unbuckle from my seat, grab my backpack from under me, and walk off the plane.

Now I just need to grab my luggage…. Now if only I could find the pickup area…

After a few minutes of walking and trying to read the signs, I finally manage to get my luggage. Now that that is out of the way, I just need to find the bus headed to the academy. Guess that I should get to the lobby and see what I can find.

Hmm… Ook. That dude is borderline creepy. Cigar, white gloves, and… are his eyes glowing? That's just weird! And he's holding up a sign that… has my name.

"You Nathan Santos?" he asks. Guess he caught me staring at him.

"That's me," I say with a raised hand.

"Well then, come aboard. We need to pick up one more student before we go to the academy. Hope you don't mind."

"Ok." He gestures for me to follow him, which I do.

He leads me outside the door and into an oddly colored bus. He opens the door for me and I take a step inside. First thing I notice; this bus is completely empty. No other new students are in here! The driver starts up the engine and we are on our way.

"We don't need to go far to pick up the other student," he informs me. Only about ten or so minutes."

"Alright," I respond.

"Oh! And before I forget." He reaches beside his chair and produces some clothes that were wrapped in plastic. "This is the uniform for the school. You'll need to put it on. There is a bathroom in the back that you can use."

I simply shrug and walk to the back of the bus, stopping only to put my luggage and backpack down in a random seat. I walk into the bathroom and unwrap my new uniform, which was pretty formal looking, if I have to be honest. Green blazer, white shirt, red tie, and khakis. Oh well. Can't have your cake and eat it too, I guess. Guess I can still wear my tennis shoes.

Eventually, I come out just in time for us to pull up to some house. This must be the stop the driver talked about. I see a guy come onto the bus with the about the same amount of luggage with him as me. I noticed me and waved, if just to be polite. I wave back at him as he begins to come closer.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks. The guy had on the uniform like I do, a little shorter than I am, and had brown hair and the same colored eyes.

"Knock yourself out," I respond. He smiles and sits down next to me. "I'm Nathan, by the way. Nathan Santos."

"I'm Tsukune Aono." Huh. Weird name. He sticks out his hand so I can shake it, which I do. "Say, do you know anything about Youkai Academy?"

"Nothing really. Just that it's a private place. Besides that, nothing. Sorry."

"No. It's alright. I don't really know anything either, so I had to ask." Just then, he phone rings. "Oh. Excuse me."

I let him take his call. I pull out the new student handbook and review what I'll need to know. Hmm... What weird rules. Stay in disguise? What? Do not reveal your true identity? What kind of school is this? A training academy for spies? Why didn't I notice this before?! What kind of moron am I?

"Hello? Kyoko? Hello?" I look up from the sheet to see that we've entered a tunnel and I guess Tsukune's call got disconnected. "Must be the tunnel."

Figure that out all on your own, huh? Of course it's the tunnel!

"You two better prepare yourselves," the creepy driver says from upfront. "Youkai Academy is one scare ass school."

"What do you mean?" I ask him. The only response I get is a chuckle. Ok. This guy went from kinda creepy to absolutely creepy in split second.

"We're here," he says.

Tsukune and I look out the window, only to see a scarecrow with the school's name on it and… a blood red ocean? No. No it can't be. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Yeah. That's it. We then grab our things and hop off the bus.

Tsukune walks up to the sign, as if to-

Wait…

"Is that the school?" Off in the distance, I see an old style building. It's more like some kind of church than a school.

"Guess so," Tsukune says.

"I'd watch my back if I were you two," the driver says before closing the doors to the bus and driving away.

"I'm going to try and call Kyoko again." Tsukune then whips out his phone and dials a number.

"Well, while you do that, I'm going on ahead," I tell him. "See ya." He simple waves as he seems to try the number again.

Walking down the path, I see an uncomfortable amount of tombstones and human skulls. Not a pretty sight. Ugh. I already want to go home. Oh well. I'm here now, might as well see what there is to see. I continue down the path, trying to ignore everything around me, which wasn't easy.

"OWW!"

Tsukune? What was that about? Better go and check it out.

I run back down the path to the direction I heard Tsukune yell from. As I get closer I can see that he was with a girl with bubblegum pink hair. But… is she kissing his neck? Does she know her? A girlfriend?

"Nathan! Help!" Ok. Defiantly not a girlfriend if he's asking for help. I run over and pry the girl off of him.

"Ah!" She yelps as she falls back. "Oh I'm so sorry! I couldn't help it! He just smelled so good and I... Well..."

"What're you talking about?" I ask the girl. I look from her to Tsukune, who was looking at some sort of mark on his neck. "Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm ok," he responds.

"You sure? Sounded like you were really getting hurt, so I kinda just assumed..."

"I'm ok, really. Just... So not what I was expecting." We look back at the girl who was looking downcast.

"I'm sorry..." she mutters.

"It's ok," Tsukune says kindly. He shakingly starts to get up from the ground.

"Oh, are you two new students at the academy?" The girl picks up the new student info from Tsukune's bag.

"Yeah," I respond. "We start today."

"Really? That's great! I'm new here, too."

"Well, what do you know," Tsukune says.

"Oh, my name's Moka Akashi, by the way."

"I'm Tsukune Aono."

"Nathan Santos."

Moka then bowed and Tsukune did the same thing. I followed suit and we walked to the school. Tsukune picked up all his stuff off the ground and Moka pulled her bike, which she collided into Tsukune with and I brought up the rear. Along the way, Moka asked if we had a problem with vampires.

"Why would we?" I ask out loud. This has to be some sort of joke.

"I don't have a problem with them either," Tsukune added. "If you want to call yourself a vampire, more power to ya."

"Oh, thank you both!" Moka shouts as she tackles us both to the ground in a hug. "I'm so glad that you two are my first friends here!"

Whoa, friends? Already? Boy, that was quick. Still, at least she's cute. Two new friends and I haven't set foot in the academy. Things are looking up!


	3. Monsters! ?

"So, Nathan, where are you from?" Tsukune asks me as the entrance ceremony ends.

"I'm from Louisiana," I tell him.

"America? I gotta say, you speak Japanese very well."

"Why, thank you." I'm pretty sure that I'm involuntarily puffed out my chest in pride. "I've always been interested in visiting Japan one day, so I've studied up on my Japanese."

"Impressive. So, what class are you in?"

Oh, right. They gave out of our schedules when we entered the gym for the ceremony. Let's see here… Japanese class systems are weird…

"I… think that I'm in room 1-3."

"Sweet! So am I!"

Cool! First day of school, made a friend, and get to be in the same class as him! This is pretty damn… wait.

"What about Moka?" I look around, looking for the strange pink-haired girl, who I haven't seen since we even came in here. Tsukune starts to look around as well, looking for her.

"I'm not sure," he says still looking around. "I haven't seen her for a while now. I guess that we'll just see her around the school if she isn't in our class."

That's true. But, I certainly wouldn't complain if she was. That girl is, hands down, one of the cutest girls on the face of the planet. Her features and figure are simply immaculate. And her emerald green eyes… Oh, dear God. I'm falling for a girl I barely even know! Warning! I'm an idiot! I defiantly shouldn't be doing that.

Besides, that part about her being a vampire? Odd beyond what I choose to believe. Vampires aren't real. Even if she was one, wouldn't she have burned in the sunlight? Come on. Common vamp knowledge! Duh!

….

What is wrong with me?

"Nathan? You still with me?" Tsukune asks, snapping me back to reality.

"Um, yeah. Yeah. I'm good. Just trying to wrap my head around something."

"If you say so. Come on. We need to go to the main school building now."

* * *

Tsukune and I walk to the building talking idly the whole way. He just tells me about his family and his cousin, Koyko, who he was talking to earlier. He apparently flunked his entrance exams, or whatever, to get into high school. His dad then tells him a few days later that he got a school application form from some strange man.

To be more precise, a man in white robes, rosary around his neck and weird glowing eyes. Same as the guy my dad described! Can you say, CREEPY?! How can that possibly be a coincidence?! There are too many similarities between the two for it to **NOT** be the same guy. And Tsukune agrees with me. Way too weird.

Anyway, Tsukune and I walk into the main building and I stop at the "shoe lockers", as Tsukune told me they were.

"I'm supposed to put my shoes in one of these?" I ask him.

"Yes. But just the one with your name on it," Tsukune informs me.

"Oh, ok." Guess that means I'm looking for the S's.

Hmm… Ah. Here we go. Santos. That's me. Glad they labeled it. And they actually spelled it right, too!

"Excuse me," a soft voice says from behind me. I turn around to see… wow. It's a girl with snow white skin, a white long sleeved shirt that seems a little too big, purple striped knee socks, and long, purple colored hair. Make that number two odd colored hair on a girl I've seen today. "You're in front of my locker."

"Oh, sorry," I say as I move out of the way.

"You seem like you're a little lost, if you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all. First time in Japan and a school here." I open my locker to reveal the weirdest shoes ever. I take them out and turn to the girl. "Like these. What are these?" That little episode earns me a small smile and a girlish giggle.

"Their slippers. You put them on while you're in the building."

"Hmm. That would explain why they wanted my shoe size." She giggled yet again.

"Where're you from if not Japan?"

"I'm from America, so yes, totally and utterly lost here." I got another giggle. I am on a role!

"You're pretty funny." She stands up as she finishes putting on her "slippers", I guess. "I'm Mizore. Mizore Shirayuki."

"I'm Nathan Santos. Pleasure to meet ya." I stick out my hand which she shakes, and, my goodness, her hand is as cold as ice!

"I'll see you around, Nathan." With that, Mizore, cute, yet mysterious, walks off.

This school is getting more and more strange. But, hey, I'm not one to judge. I'm just going to enjoy my time here as well as I can. I slip off my tennis shoes and slip on the slippers and place my tennis shoes in the locker. I catch up with Tsukune and walk with him to the class 1-3. There were already a lot of people in the classroom before us, and we decided to seat close together. He took a window seat at the back of the class and I took a seat two seats ahead of him.

"Oh, hey," a voice says from behind me. I turn to see Mizore seating right behind me! Sweet!

"Hey there," I say back to her. "Didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Neither did I. I'm glad that we're in the same class together. I'm… not really good with meeting new people, and you're the first person who's spoken to me since I got here."

"Really? You don't strike me as that kind of person. But, all the same, I'm happy to see that we are in the same class as well."

She smiles brightly at me, and then the teacher comes in. She didn't seem to more than at least 30, but I think that skirt somehow goes against some kind of regulation. But still, she seems to be pretty nice.

"Good morning students," she says in a cheery voice. "And welcome to Yokai Academy. I'm Ms. Nekonome."

Wow. The teacher seems pretty nice! This is awesome! First day and I already met not one, but TWO cute girls, and a can call them friends and met a pretty cool dude. What could possibly go wrong here?!

"As you all already know, Yokai is an incredibly unique school! One that is exclusively for monsters!"

…

What?

"As such, you will need to remain in your human form while on campus, which is rule number one here."

Hold up, hold up, hold up teach!

"Rule number two: don't reveal your monster identity to anybody! I trust that everyone will abide by these rules while they stay here!"

"Heh. What a bunch of boring ass rules," a random student says from behind me. I turn around to see that the one who said that is some student that was seating to Tsukune's right. He seems to be way too relaxed. (The student, not Tsukune. He was just as scared as I was at this point.)

"And you're… Oh, Saizo Komiya!" Ms. Nekonome says after reading the roster.

"Why don't we just eat all those pathetic humans? As for the women, I say we molest them!"

Ok, someone has problems!

"Ah, yes. Well, as we all know the humans dominate the earth. We are separated by the human world by a magical barrier that no human has crossed. Should a human come into our world, we would put them to **death**, or something."

Whoa, WHAT?! **DEATH**?! SO NOT OK WITH THAT!

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a voice called from the doorway. "I got lost after the entrance ceremony!"

"Oh, that's ok," Ms. Nekonome says. "Come in and introduce yourself." The student belonging to the voice comes in and-

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashia!"

No. Way.

"Ah! Tsukune! We're in the same class? Hurray!" Moka says as she runs over and tackles Tsukune to the ground with a thud. She looks back and we make eye contact. "Nathan?! You're here too?!" I'm next to meet the ground and feel my spine being crushed from overly happy vampires hug.

"Moka," I gasp out. "Moka. Can't breathe."

"Oh!" She shoots up on her knees and I take a sharp intake of air. "I'm sorry! I'm just so glad that I'm in the class with my friends! This is going to be fun!"

Oh, it's going to be something, that's for sure.

A **monster** school!? This can't be real. Surely it isn't. But… it would explain why Moka was supposedly sucking Tsukune's blood and why she called herself a vampire. And why this school is totally off the grid. That and why there are way too many tombstones and the atmosphere around here is creepy as hell. But… something is bothering me. If humans aren't allowed here, how'd Tsukune and I get in? Doesn't make any since. And wouldn't that guy that gave our dads the school application know we were just humans? Something stinks here, and I'm nowhere near a swamp…

Oh. Check that. There's one right outside.


	4. Hiding Identies

The rest of the class goes on without much going on. At least, that's what I'd like to say. The only thing that's been on my mind was the fact is that I'm in a school that is full of freaking monsters! How am I supposed to even survive while I'm here? And Tsukune! He's human, too! As far as I know, anyway. Does that mean that... Moka and Mizore are monsters too? And even the teach? UGH! Too much to think about!

*BRRRIIINNNNGGG*

What the…? Oh. Class is over.

"Tsukune! Nathan!" Moka says as she jumps up out of her seat and grabs Tsukune's arm and mine is next. "Come on! Let's go and check out the school!"

"We don't get a say in this do wE?" I ask before we are literally dragged out of the room.

"M-Moka! Slow it down a bit," Tsukune begs the vampire. Hearing that, Moka hits the breaks.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologizes. "I just got so excited!"

"That's seems to happen easily," I comment. "I get that you got excited and want to see the school, but please, don't pull our arms out of their sockets."

"Sorry… I promise, it won't happen again."

"It's ok, Moka," Tsukune assures her. "It's just… we're not used to it, is all."

Sure… let's go with that.

"Hey, sexy," a familiar and unwelcome voice says from behind us. We turn to see Saizou, the student that wanted to eat humans in the classroom. "Your name is Moka Akashiya, right?" He turn walks over, and grabs Tsukune and me by our collars, lifting us up a good foot off the ground.

"Hey! Put them down!" Moka shouts.

"Why would I do that? I mean, why would a babe like you **want** to hang out with a couple of losers like these, anyways, when a guy like me is right here?"

Ok, this dude has some serious issues. Besides me and Tsukune's predicament, I can hear the peanut gallery talking.

"Oh, no. It's Saizou."

"You know, I heard that he's a rouge monster. Also, he was forced to come here because of all the problems he caused in the human world."

Great, now I'm dealing with a fucking psycho! Saizou drops us and turns his attention back to Moka.

"How's about you ditch these guys and come hang with me, huh? I can be a lot more fun than them."

"No thank you!" Moka shouts at him. "I'm having fun with my friends!" She then picks me and Tsukune off the ground and we take off like a bat outta hell.

We run for a good while before we turn a corner and go under the stairs. We are all panting, trying to catch our breath.

"That was pretty surprising, wasn't it?" Moka asks after she's caught her breath. "I got a little scared there. Are you two ok?"

"I'm good," I assure.

"Same here," Tsukune says. "But, if I may ask, why are you being so friendly with me?"

"Or me? I mean, we just met you today."

"I know," Moka says. "But, you're the first friends that I made here, and I really like you two. Especially you, Tsukune."

"Me?!" the boy says in a panic, and with a hint of blush. Moka is fidgeting to herself with a fair bit of blush herself. This is going to be good.

"Yeah… I mean, we're already… on blood sucking terms."

*THUD*

"You ok, dude?" I ask to Tsukune, who is now on the floor.

"I mean, the only thing I've had before is blood from transfusion packs!" Moka says, not paying one mind to the fact that Tsukune is on the floor. "Your blood is full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!"

"What am I, FOOD?!" Tsukune asks as he shoots up from the floor.

"You know… it was actually my first time, Tsukune." Whoa. Things are getting weird. "You're the first person I've fed off of. I'll never forget that feeling…"

"Moka…" Tsukune says softly. Oh, oh. I've got to screw with them. I gotta.

"You know," I start with a smirk, "to someone who doesn't know what really happened, like me, this would sound really, really dirty." At this, the both of them blushed to the max.

"Nathan! That's so perverted!" Moka shouts as she pushes me **into** the wall. "Come on! Let's forget about all that and explore the academy!"

"Ow…" I squeak out. "Nice push." Too strong. Way too strong.

"Here, let me try to help," Tsukune says.

"Please."

"Let me help too," a familiar voice says from the stairs.

"Who're you?" Moka asks the voice. My vision clears enough to see someone jump down from the stairs, and instantly recognize who it is.

"I'm Mizore," she says as she lands. "I'm a friend of Nathan's. Here, let's get you out of there." They all then try and pull me out of the wall. Slowly, but surely, I got out.

"You ok?" Mizore asks as I get my second leg out.

"Yeah," I respond as I roll my shoulders. "Just… really wasn't expecting that."

"Well, at least you've learn your lesson," Moka says as she crosses her arms.

"What lesson?"

"Bad things happen to perverts."

"I was… Oh, never mind. Alright, I sincerely apologize for what I said."

"Good, now, Mizore, would you like to join us? We were just about to go and check out the school!"

"Well…" Mizore says before falling silent. "Is… is it really ok?"

"Absolutely," Tsukune tells her.

"Yeah!" Moka exclaims. "Right Nathan?" With that, Mizore looks at me with her stunning, lavender eyes.

"Well, the more the merrier, right?" I spit out. Is that really all I can say?

"Ok," Mizore says softly.

"Horary!" Moka shouts as she jumps up. "Let's go!"

With that, we go all throughout the school exploring. Moka is mostly the one that leads us everywhere, but you won't hear any complaints from me or Tsukune. He looks like he's in total bliss! I don't think there was one moment where he was frowning. I sure as hell wasn't either. Moka is cute, but something about Mizore gives me butterflies in my stomach. She's very beautiful in my opinion. I don't think I've ever felt like this.

"Hey guys, look," Moka says, snapping me out of my own daze. "It's the dorm we'll be living in while here!"

I follow her finger to what looks like an older apartment building, and if I might say, I can feel an evil aura coming off of this place. Maybe it's the fact that it's surrounded by dead trees and tombstones, or the fact that crows and snakes. Well, it could also be the fact that I know that I'm going to be sharing this place with monsters!

"So cool," Moka says dreamingly. "Such a building, full dignity and character."

"Agreed." Mizore too?!

"What building are you two looking at?!" Tsukune shouts at the girls.

"You don't like it Tsukune?" Moka asks. "I thought that as a monster, you'd like it."

"Uh, I'm with Tsukune on this one," I think aloud.

"You too, huh?" Mizore asks me. "What kind of monster are you two, anyway?"

"Ugh…" Tsukune and I say in unison. We look at each other and struggle for an answer together.

"Oh! Wait, it's against the rules to tell us. Sorry."

"Yes! Yes. That's right," I says quickly.

"But Nathan and I already know that you're a vampire, Moka," Tsukune says matter-of-factly, "since you told us. Are you really one?"

"Yes," she says sullenly. "You see, I have this rosary on to keep my powers sealed." She points to the rosary around her neck to emphasize her point. "If I take it off, I turn into a scarrrrry vampire."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Mizore chimed in. "Rosaries to vampires have an effect that saps them of their powers. For you to be wearing one willingly, you must really be powerful." Moka giggles and sticks her tongue out.

Still though, is she really a vampire? If she is, what is Mizore? Moka seems like a very nice girl, but what would happen if she took off her rosary? I don't even want to know.

"OOWWWW!" I'm brought back to reality by Tsukune screaming as Moka bit him once again.

"Really? Again?" I ask dryly.

"Again?" Mizore asks curiously. "What do you mean again?"

"This is actually how I met Moka this morning."

"Wow. Well," Mizore bends down and picks up her things, "I'm off to find my room. See you later."

"Later."

Guess that I should do the same. I pull Moka off of Tsukune before she sucked him dry. After some major apologizes from Moka, Tsukune and I walk into the dorm building and go to our floor. When we get to the one that has Tsukune's name on it, he turns to me.

"Well, this is my room," he says. "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you… human?" he asks in a hushed tone.

"Yup. I'm just as scared about this place as you are."

"Oh, good. I was afraid that I was the only one. How is it we got in here? Humans aren't allowed!"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out all day. It doesn't make since."

"Great. First cute girl I've met in a while and it turns out she's a vampire."

"Could be worse."

"How could it possibly be worse?!"

"You could be dead."

"… Good point." He takes in a long breath before letting it out. "I'll be honest, I don't know if I can stay here, Nathan."

"Hey. Don't think like that man," I say as I lay my hand on his shoulder. "We can get through this. Together. And at least Moka and Mizore are our friends. That and the fact that we can hide behind the schools rules may be our saving grace. For now, we don't say anything. Agreed?"

"Agreed." We shake hands and part ways.

Way to go me. You just lied and possibly put your and Tsukune's life in jeopardy. Some friend you are.

'_At least thou had the sense to say that thee could use this establishments rules to cover thy true identities.'_

What the…

"Who's there?" I ask aloud.

…

Nothing. Am I hearing things here? I must be going crazy. This school's starting to get to me. Ugh. I need sleep. At least I found my room.

It was pretty basic. A futon on the floor, table folded up against the wall, a desk in front of the window, a closet and a kitchen. Nice place. I guess that I'll turn in for now, and leave tomorrow's worries for tomorrow.


	5. Tsukune's Regret

**AN: This chapter, and possibly the next, will be told from Tsukune's POV. I did this as to not miss out on the action scene of the manga. Whether or not I'll do this in the future remains to be seen.**

What am I even doing here right now? I should have left the moment I found out that this school is one for monsters. With that in mind, I got a schedule that the bus was coming to the school and wrote up a withdrawal notice. I know that Nathan must be thinking the same things. I… I just don't think that I'm cut out for this school! I want to go to a human one!

"Morning, Tsukune," a voice called out from behind. I turn to see Nathan walking up to me. "What do you have there?"

"Oh." I stare down at the withdrawal notice that he was undoubtedly talking about. "This…"

"With… Withdraw… Withdrawal notice?!" Oh. Right. He's American, so he probably had to try and translate that.

"Yeah. I wrote it… just in case, you know?"

"Oh, come on, man. I thought we said that we'd get through this together. You can't just quite so early!"

"I know. I… I just-"

"Hey, lover boy," a dark, eerie voice said off to the side. Nathan and I turn our heads, but I'm the one that is pinned to wall by none other than Saizou.

"Hey!" Nathan shouts before Saizou kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach and coughing.

"Shut it, American. Now you, Aono." Oh, no! "Did you have fun messing around with Moka yesterday, ya little shit?! Just what kind of monster are ya, anyway?!"

Oh crap! If I say I'm a human, I'm a dead man, and Nathan isn't too far behind! Got to come up with something! Um…

"I… I'm a vampire," I say.

*SMASH*

HOLY- Saizou just punched the concrete wall to pieces with his bare fist!

"A vampire you say?" WHAT'S UP WITH HIS HAND?! "You mean that noble, pampered western monster race that thinks their better than everyone else? You mean that kind of vampire?!"

I'm too scared to even answer! His hand is easily three times the size of my head and he just smashed the wall out! I don't want that to be my head! I don't want to die!

"Humph." Saizou turns, and walks off to the school. "If I see you or that American buddy of yours anywhere near Moka again, or if you even speak to her, your dead meat. Hear me?!"

Again, I didn't answer. I just sat there and watched as he walked off. The rest of the students that were watching the spectacle just walked on after he left. I can't even stand right now… That was easily the scariest moment of my life. He really is a monster! No human would have the strength to smash concrete! That tears it! I'm-

"What happened?" a soft voice called out from the path. I turn my head to see Mizore, the quiet girl from yesterday. "Are you two ok?"

"I'm ok," I tell her. "But I think that Nathan may need some help."

"Is that true?" she asks him while he is going through a coughing fit. She helps him to his feet and then leads him to the school. "I'm going to take him to the nurse to check him. Do you need help too, Tsukune?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine. I'll see you two later."

"Ok. Bye. Come on, Nathan. Nice and easy."

"*cough* *cough* Thanks, Mizore," he manages to say.

* * *

This is insane! I can't stand to be here any longer! I've got to somehow convince Nathan that staying here is a death sentence. Surely he knows that now! I mean, sure, Moka is nice and all, but I don't think that I can live for much longer if I continue to attend this school!

"Hey, Tsukune!" I hear right before I see flocks of pink hair from behind me as Moka jumps on my back. "There you are! I've been looking for you, silly! If we don't hurry, we'll be late."

"Moka…" I mutter, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Tsukune?" She stares down at my luggage, which I ran back to the dorm to get. "Where… where are you going?"

"Moka, I… I can't stay here at this school! It's way too scary! I'm going to try and go to a human one!"

"Human? NO! No, Tsukune, you can't go to a human school! I hate them!"

… What?

"I… I went to a human school for middle school," she admits, more to the ground than to me. "I was so lonely while there. No one there believed in monsters, so I had to hide the fact that I was one. I was treated like an outsider. I always thought that it would be easier if I didn't even exist… But then, I came here, met you and Nathan, and you two said that you'd be my friends even though I'm a vampire! I was sooo happy! For the first time in my life, I don't feel like I'm alone!"

She… she's serious. But…

"If…" I start, staring at the ground "If I said that I was one of those humans you hate so much, would you still stop me?"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm human! Because of a mistake, I ended up attending this school! I'm different than you, Moka! I'm not a monster!"

"No… no… There's no way that a human could attend this school…" I look up to see that she was backing away, fear, pain, and sadness plastered across her face. There's no way that she doesn't believe me…

"From the look on your face, I can tell that you know what I said to be true… I'm leaving this school."

"Tsukune wait! I-"

"LET GO!" I snap at her, causing her to let go of my arm. "You hate us humans, right?! Well, excuse me for trying to befriend a vampire!"

Now I've done it. She's on the verge of tears. I grab my things and run to the bus stop, not even noticing that Moka called out to me.

I'm sorry, Moka… I truly am. But, in the end, I'm human, you're a monster. I can't be friends with you… I'm sorry… I want to go home. I want to have a normal life. I can't do that here.

* * *

"Hehehe," the creepy bus driver says as he drives up and opens the door. "I should have known that you'd give up, kid. I had a feeling you would, after all."

"Gee, thanks," I mutter to him.

"That's fine, kid. Climb aboard if you don't have any regrets."

Regrets, huh? No, no I can't… I'm a human at a monster school… I can't be friends with a vampire…

Can I? Besides the whole blood sucking thing, Moka does seem to be pretty normal. Was I being fair when I said what I did? I've only known her for a day, but I… I tore her heart apart. She trusted me.

"_For the first time in my life, I don't feel like I'm alone!"_

Her words echoed in my head, like a painful reminder of what I've done. I'm supposed to be her friend, but I… I called her a monster out of fear and ran away. I abandoned her! I… I can't do that!

"Sorry, sir," I say while bow to the driver. "But, I do regret something, and I've got to fix it!"

"Hehe," he chuckles. "I had hoped you'd say that. Well, what are you still doing here? Go."

I need no further encouragement. I turn tail and run back down the way I came while the bus does the same. I run as fast as my legs would carry me, and then some. I want to stay here! I want to stay here and try to get closer to Moka! As a friend or otherwise, I don't care!

I run and run, and before long, I see her, standing out in the open, not to far from where I left her. She seems to be shaking. Oh, God. I made her cry. I've got to apologize!

"MOKA!"

"Tsukune? What're you doing?"

"Moka, look I-"

"Didn't I warn you," a familiar voice said, causing me to stop in my tracks. "I warned you that if you came near Moka again, I would _**KILL YOU!**_"

"HOOLLY CRAP! WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"Tsukune, run!" Moka yells. "It's Saizou's true form!"

What?! This thing is Saizou?! Are all monsters like this?! Does… Does that mean that if Moka were to take off her rosary, she too would-

***CRASH***

"Tsukune!"

"HAHAHAHA! Is that all an esteemed vampire has to offer?! You're too weak! Did you think a rouge monster like me wouldn't dare challenge a vampire! Come on, weakling! Fight me!"

Oh, God. That hurt. He hit me clear to the other side of the cemetery. I can feel blood trickling down my head… This is the first time I've been in this much pain…

"Tsukune!" Moka cries as she picks up my head and begins to shed tears. "I'm so sorry. Humans and monsters are very different, aren't they? I'm a vampire, meaning I suck their blood and cause them pain. But… but… I may have said I hate humans, but the whole time I was in middle school, all I wanted was a friend. I didn't care that they were humans… But…" Her voice is breaking now. "It's impossible isn't it? It's impossible for humans and monsters to get along! Tsukune, I'm so sorry!"

She… She's asking for forgiveness? But, she's done nothing wrong. I'm the one to blame here.

"Moka," I say, trying to stay conscious. "It may be true… that I'm weak and worthless… But, I realized something… I realized that running away and leaving you alone like that… made me hate myself. Because… I want to be your friend Moka."

"Tsukune…"

"Human or monster Moka, I really like you. So, I'm sorry for what I said before. Do you forgive me?"

"WHAT THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU TWO BABBLING ABOUT!?" Saizou shouts as he kicks me in the back of the head. "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Saizou's kick caused me to crash into Moka like I was a ragdoll. I try to catch myself, but I end up slipping, taking something with me. As I hit the ground, I can feel something in my hand.

"My… my rosary… It came off…"


	6. A Reason To Stay

"Ow ow ow," I say as I sit down on the medical bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mizore asks as she helps me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That's just the first time I've actually had the wind knocked outta me."

"Luckily for you," the school nurse interjects, "that's all it was. You'll have a bruise there for a good long while, but nothing serious. Had he used the same power he did when he smashed the wall, you'd have several broken bones."

Yeah right, doc! I'd be dead! But, I think I'll keep that bit of info to myself.

Second day of school and I already have an enemy out for my-

*BOOM*

"What the hell?!" I shout. I look out the window to see something go through several trees, and finally crash into some gravestones.

"Great," the nurse sighs. "Looks like another fight. Looks like I'll be working hard today."

"I wonder who it was," Mizore says. "I felt a powerful surge of energy before the the crash."

Is that what that chill down my spine was? A surge of energy? Huh. Weird.

It isn't long before a certain pink-haired vampire comes in luging Tsukune with her. Thing is, Tsukune was the one with cuts and bruises! The hell did I miss?!

"What happened to you?" I ask my friend.

"Umm…" he starts "well..."

* * *

_I stare down at the rosary that was on Moka's neck not a second before. The changes are immediate. The very air around her seems to get heavier as her hair shifts from pink to silver. Her fangs grow to the point that they poke out of the edge of her mouth, which is twisted in a sadistic smile. Her nails also seem to sharpen, looking like they can pierce flesh. She the opens are eyes, which are now blood red in color, rather than emerald green. _

_"So," she says, her voice now cold and stern, "you were the one who wanted me, right rouge?" I turn my head to look at Saizou, who was now visibly shaking in fear. _

_"GRAAAAHHH!" The monster shouts as he takes a swing. _

_"MOKA!" _

_Saizou's hit makes contact, but Moka doesn't seem to even be fazed. In fact, she looked annoyed. _

_"Is that all?" She asks coldly. "Did you really think you could beat me with that level of power? Know your place."_

_Moka jumps up and kicks Saizou in the jaw. He goes flying through trees and gravestones alike. When he stops, he slumps down on some gravestones, unconscious. She turns and walks toward me. I feel myself shaking in fear, but I don't move. _

_"Are you afraid of me, Tsukune?" she asks. "Of this me?"_

_"This you?" I ask her. "What do you mean?" Before I could get an answer, she reaches and grabs the rosary from my hand. _

_"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Your blood is delicious to my other self, after all."_

_I thought she was just joking, but then I realized something; Moka has split personalities! When she has her rosary on, her natures is that like we've been seeing, but once it comes off, the monster comes out, so to speak. She clips the rosary back into her neck, her hair changes back to pink, and she falls asleep in my arms. So I'm left there with an unconscious Saizou and Moka asleep. _

_"What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

"… And that's pretty much what happened in a nutshell," Tsukune finishes, as my jaw hangs open.

What he just told me is damn close to impossible! But, we're humans at a monster school, so this is pretty low on the "weird scale". Hell, I wish I was there to see it happen! Moka actually beat the shit out of that Saizou jerk! She doesn't look like the type of person to do something like that, at first glance.

_'One should not judge another by looks alone.'_

That voice again. What is it?

"Did you guys hear something?" I ask the other three.

"Nope," Mizore responds.

"I didn't hear anything," Moka says while shaking her head.

"Me neither," Tsukune says.

Am I going crazy? I clearly heard a voice! I swear to God! Ugh. Something is wrong with me. And I don't mean the whole wind knocked out outta me deal, either.

* * *

Afterward, I made my way up to the roof to think while Tsukune ripped apart his school withdrawal notice and decided to stay here. We know the risks, but I can't bring myself to leave for some reason. Tsukune said something about trying to get closer to Moka, so he at least has an excuse for staying, but what about me? What is it that's keeping me here? If anything, I should be on my way back home! I don't have a reason like Tsukune does!

"Are you ok, Nathan?" Mizore asks from behind me, making me jump a few inches off the ground. Or roof rather.

"Ah! Mizore!" I say her as I turn around to face her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry about that. But you scare easy, don't you."

"Ugh… Yeah, I guess so. Blame my big bro for that."

"You have an older brother, huh? That must be nice."

"Hmmm… Not really. You not have siblings?"

"No. Growing up, it was just me and my mom. My dad pasted when I was very young."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Anyway, what were you thinking about?" She takes a seat next to me and brought her knees to her chest. I soon follow her and crossed my legs.

"Eh. Nothing, really. Just homesick, I guess."

"You're not thinking about leaving like Tsukune was are you?"

"I'm not sure," I sigh.

"Is it because you're human?"

... Eh?

"What did you say?" I ask as my head turns to face her.

"I overheard Moka and Tsukune talking about him being a human. And then he said you were one too. Is that true?"

I can't even answer. I just stare at her like an idiot. I've been found out! I'm so dead! Good-bye, world! I knew thee well!

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

...

"You won't?"

"No. I don't want you to leave." Hallelujah! "I really like you, so I want you to stay," she admits with a small blush.

Whoa, wait. Did I hear what I think I did?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I need clarity.

"I said that I like you. Like I said yesterday, I'm not really good with meeting new people, but you were so kind to me."

"Well- Well I certainly wasn't going to be an ass to a cute girl." Wait... Craap! I let it slip that I think she's cute!

"Cute?" she repeats, blush growing. "You… you think I'm cute?"

"Umm- well- I uh-" And now I'm stuttering like an idiot. Smooth... But, she giggles at me all the same.

"Well, I think that you're cute too." She begins to inch closer to my face while I back away a bit. "So, what are you going to do?" she asks tilting her head.

Well… I certainly don't want to leave, but I don't have a real reason to stay either. Tsukune said that he was going to continue to go here for he sake of getting closer to Moka, but I had no such reason. I should leave, but… Looking at Mizore, I don't wan to even more now. She is defiantly cute, even if she is a monster. I think I can see where Tsukune is coming from.

"Alright," I finally say. "I'll stay, but I have to ask you something."

"Sure thing."

"What… kind of monster are you?" She looks at me for a second before standing up and walking a few feet away.

"I'll show you."

She closes her eyes and I can immediately feel the temperature drop. The ground are her feet frosts over and… it begins to snow! I look are in the air to watch the flurries of it come down before looking back to Mizore. Her hair becomes ice and claws made of ice replace her hands. Just what is she?

"This is what I am," she says. "A snow woman."

"Wow... I gotta say, I've never heard of a snow woman before. But, I kinda like it." At this, she blushes more and fidgets with her hands (claws) a bit.

"You… you do? You're not afraid?"

"Not at all. Back in Louisiana, we never got snow. It got cold, sure, but never snowed. So… I think that's why I like what you are." At that, she fidgets and looks down. I see her play around with the lollipop in her mouth as she returns to her human form.

"So," she speaks up, "you'll stay, right?"

"Defiantly."

* * *

Another day dawns, and I'm still reluctant to get out of bed, human world or otherwise. It takes a few minutes, but I finally get up, take a shower, and get my things together. I grab my bag off the table, and then swing my pendant around my neck. A cheap old thing, but my granddad said that it was important and was rather insistent that I wear it all the time. I didn't at first, but now it's just second nature.

Anyway, I'm out he door and I walk downstairs. I wait in front of the dorm for Tsukune to come down. I can hear a few people talk about what happened to Saizou yesterday, but, somehow, the story got so twisted that people were saying that it was Tsukune was the one who beat him up! Say what you want, but rumors spread like a wildfire and just get more and more crazy with each person who tells the rumor. Nobody, especially the boys, would ever suspect that it was Moka who beat the ever living shit out of him. What I wouldn't give to see the look on his face when it happened.

"Good morning, Nathan," I hear the respective vampire say. I turn my head to see Moka standing there, pink hair flowing gently in the wind.

"Mornin'," I respond.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Tsukune to come on down." And a certain snow girl.

"Oh good! I was just going to wait for him too." She walks over and leans on the same tree that I was. "Say, is it true that you're… like Tsukune?"

"Yup," I respond nonchalantly. "Got into this school by mistake, found out what kind it was, kind of wanted to leave."

"But Tsukune said that you were wanting to stay."

"Well, yeah, but I thought that we could hide behind the schools rules about staying on human form and not revealing our true selves to other people." And by that Saizou incident, I can see just how well people are willing to follow those rules. "To be honest, after yesterday, I was honestly thinking about leaving."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I didn't have a reason to stay. Tsukune said that he wanted to stay and be your friend, and believe me, I want to as well, it's just that I didn't have anything holding to this place."

"If that's true, what convinced you to stay?" I feel myself blush as I rub the back of my neck.

"Well, I-" I stop talking when I see something move behind the tree line across the road from us. It was more of a blur, but I thought I saw-

"Good morning, Nathan."

"Ack!" I jump a good foot in the air when I hear Mizore appear from behind the tree.

"Wow, you really do scare easy, huh?" she asks, half her body still hidden behind the tree.

"Dang it, Mizore! Cut that out!" I shout as I grip my chest.

"But it's so funny." I ain't laughing!

"Oh, good morning, Mizore," Moka says politely with a bow.

"Morning, Moka," she responds.

"Hey, guys," Tsukune's voice calls out. I turn around to see him walking up to us while waving. He had a few bandages on his head from the fight yesterday, but nothing worse than that.

"Tsukune!" Moka exclaims happily as she runs over and takes hold of one of his arms. He blushes and stammers a bit, not really forming a sentence.

Poor dude didn't have to wait long for his blood to be sucked either. Moka claims that she skipped breakfast and was hungry, but it have some doubts about that. And Tsukune wants to try and get closer to this girl? Well, more power to him. I then feel something cool around my arm. I look to my right to see Mizore wrapping herself around my arm.

"Wha-what're you doing?" I ask her.

"Hanging onto your arm," she says plainly. "Why?"

"Uh- um- well..." Ah, fuck it. I'll just let her.

"Come on," Mizore says as she gently tugs on my arm. "If we don't hurry, we're going to be late."

"Oh, that's right!" Moka cries. She grabs Tsukune's arm and starts to drag him down the path. She slows down eventually and we all walk the same pace to the academy.

"So," Tsukune says beside me, "you too, huh?" I look for him to the snow girl who has my arm and has her head rested gently on my shoulder with a small smile on her face.

"Well dude," I say, "you have your reason to stay, and I've got mine."


	7. Studying

"Moka, he's turning pale." This is starting to get old.

Every morning, Moka sucks Tsukune's blood, saying that she can't control herself or something like that. I'm starting to worry if I don't tell her to stop or physically pull her off of him, he might lose too much blood.

"I'm sorry!" Moka says, licking blood off her lips. "I just can't help myself sometimes." Called it.

"At least you don't suck Nathan's," Mizore say, once again hiding behind a tree. I wonder why she does that.

"Yeah, why don't you suck my blood?" I ask Moka with a quirked eyebrow before waving my hands in front of me. "Not that I want you to, mind."

"I'm… not sure actually," Moka says with her finger on her chin. She then claps her hands together and smiles, fangs showing slightly. "I just like Tsukune's so much! It's so tasty that I think I'm addicted!"

I think you're well past that… I look over to Tsukune, who is now shaking slightly.

"Dude, are you-"

"I am NOT your food, Moka!" he shouts before dashing off full sprint.

"Tsukune, wait!" Moka calls out. But it's too late, and he's long gone.

"Damn, he can run," I say as I watch the cloud of dust he kicked up.

"Tsukune…" Moka says softly. "I'm going to apologize to him. I'll see you two in class." With that, she runs off after Tsukune, leaving me alone with Mizore. She blushes then shirks back behind the tree more, so that I could only see part of her face.

"Uh, so, shall we go?" I ask, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Sure," she responds softly before fidgeting a little behind her cover (if you can call it that). "But…"

"What is it?"

"Can I… hold onto your arm again? Please?"

Ah, yes. That again. This has become a regular thing in the past week. Tsukune tries to become closer to Moka, while she sucks his blood, and I try to instigate a better relationship between them and Mizore and I. The latter is proving to be a bit of a challenge, though… When I talk to her, she is usually hidden behind something. There were times that when I just said "good morning" to her, she would just dash off! Sure, she said it back, and I would see her back in the classroom, but come on.

But, I digress.

"Sure," I tell her while holding my arm out. She smiles softly, slowly comes out from behind the tree, and takes hold of my arm.

As usual, her touch is gentle and cold. But, I guess that's how it is with her kind. Snow women, I mean. Her smile is calm and relaxed as she rests her head on my shoulder, per usual. And I'm pretty sure she deliberately puts my arm between her breasts when she does this.

"We-well, shall we go?" I stammer out, trying to ignore the incredibly soft sensation of her breasts on my arm.

"Sure."

We walk down the now familiar path to the academy. But, I can't help but feel awkward about my situation. I mean sure, she's cute, and she's insistent about it, but I'm not dating Mizore, as much as I would like to be, and I've got her wrapped around my arm. Isn't this usually something couples do? I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that I'm still in the friend-zone here!

_'Thou should be wary of the woman's feelings, youngling. For they are more fragile than the ice she creates.'_

Not this again. This voice is starting to become frequent now, and quiet frankly, it's starting to annoy me. It's not even worth bringing it up again, seeing as I'm the only one who can apparently hear it. And what's up with the Shakespearean speech? I think I spent too much time with my mom in the theatre. Is that even Shakespearean? I don't even know anymore.

"Nathan." I snap back to reality when I hear Mizore's voice say my name.

"Sorry," I apologize. "My mind was somewhere else. What's up?" She points off to the left of the road.

"Isn't that Tsukune over there?" I follow her finger, not really sure of what I'm going to see.

What I do see surprises me. I see him, but he's hugging some girl I've never seen. She's rather short and has light blue hair done up in a ponytail. Instead of the green blazer, she had on a yellow sweater vest with a long sleeved shirt. She was pretty cute, by all accounts, but I don't think that would be a reason to hug her. I wonder if she's from a different class, or something.

"Must be a friend of Tsukune's," I say, unsure of my own statement.

"Well, I've never seen her before," Mizore states.

"Me neither. Come on, we need to get to school."

For now, I'll just leave it as it is. Tsukune isn't the type of person who'd do things like that on impulse. At least… I don't think so anyway. I won't pretend I know the guy. I've only known him for a couple of days. Whatever. To each their own, I guess.

* * *

Mizore and I walk into class on time, followed soon by a pretty upset Moka. She had her head looking down at the ground, and didn't even pay any mind to all of the admirers that were spouting off nonsense about how much they loved her.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask her, earning glares from said admirers. Guess they don't like the fact that I can actually talk to her normally.

"Huh?" Moka says, snapping out of her trance. "Oh, yeah! I'm… I'm ok."

"Hmmmm… I don't buy it. Come on, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She fidgets a bit while looking down at the floor. Before she can say anything, Tsukune walks in, looking downcast. Moka scoffs a bit and walks over to her seat without saying a word. Tsukune, same deal. Neither of them even bothered to say anything to one another. I wonder if this has anything to do with that girl I saw him with earlier…

"Good morning, everyone!" Ms. Nekonome says as she walks in. Everyone standing, myself included, go back to our seats as she begins her lesson.

* * *

"…And we can see here that-"

*BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG*

Ms. Nekonome stops teaching as soon as she hears the bell. She dismisses the class for lunch and walks out, meowing the whole way. As soon as she exits, Moka was quick to jump out of her seat and out the door. Wonder what's eating her…

"Hey, Nathan," Mizore says from behind me. "You want to go get something from the cafeteria?"

"Uh, actually, I was going to head to the library," I say, standing up.

"What for?" Before I said anything, I looked around to make sure no one was close enough to listen in. I leaned in closer to her and she did the same.

"I was going to learn about monsters," I tell her in a hushed tone. "I thought that if I was going to a monster school, I might as well know more about 'em."

"That sounds logical I guess… But, were you going to look up anything in particular?" Mizore asked with a coy smile and leaning in closer. Like, invading my personal space close.

"What do you mean?" I ask inching back.

"Oh, you know. Vampires, werewolves… snow women." She says the last part while grabbing my arm and pulling it between her breasts yet again. When she does, I can feel my face heat up from blushing.

"That… may have been a topic of interest, yes," I say nervously.

"Is that so?" she asks, pushing her breasts against my arm. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

We? How'd this turn into a 'we' thing? Although, before I can say anything, she starts to pull my arm, and lead me out of the classroom. I don't know if I should complain about this… But, something about Mizore just makes me hold my tongue about it. And it ain't the fact that her breasts are around my arm (but it is a factor).

* * *

The walk to the library was interrupted by a whole bunch of guys standing in the middle of the hallway. Something about a cat fight or something, I didn't care. I was too focused on other things. When Mizore and I get to the library, it was pretty much… how do I say this…

It was a freakin' ghost town. Nobody's here! No librarian, no students, nothing!

"Does anybody ever use this place?" I ask out loud.

"Guess not," Mizore says looking around. "It must be because it's only the first week of school."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, guess it's studying time… Wow. Never thought I would actually say that." I hear Mizore giggle next to me.

"First time for everything. So, what did you want to look up first?"

Looking around, there seemed to be a lot of monster oriented books here. I don't even know where to start here!

"I guess… just whatever. Is there some kind of encyclopedia of some kind? I don't-" Before I could finish, I turn to see Mizore had let go of my arm and had a large book in her hands.

The title? 'Monster Encyclopedia'.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There's actually an encyclopedia?" I ask aloud.

"Yup," the snow girl responds nonchalantly.

She sets it down on the nearest table, the book kicking up some dust with a thud. She then sat down in one chair and pulled the one next to it out, obviously wanting me to take it. May as well, I guess. I sit down and open the book to some random page. Wouldn't you know it, it opens on vampires.

_'Vampire_

_Class: S_

_Vampires are considered to be the most powerful of monsters: near invincibility, colossal strength, nobility, beauty, and status. With the ability to perfectly convert their monster/demonic aura into strength, it is almost impossible to defeat one in a straight up battle. There was a time where they followed their instincts and were warlike creatures, being said to be able to take on armies tirelessly. That is no longer the case, but there have been cases where one has gone rouge and went on a killing spree. These vampires were hunted down and destroyed by others. _

_One trait that has never gone away for the vampire race is their thirst for blood. They can suck blood from just about anything or anybody, but prefer human blood. It is said that humans blood is a delicacy to vampires. A vampire would never go so far as to drink the blood of the dead, and so it was outlawed amongst them. _

_For all their strengths, they also have weaknesses. The most devastating for vampires is water itself. It is said that pure water counteracts with the demonic aura and not only drains them of their energy, but also causes them great pain.'_

"Vampires have a weakness to water?"

"Pretty much," Mizore confirms. "I've never met a vampire before Moka, but that's what I've been told."

Ok then... Strange. But, whatever. Who am I to judge, right?

"Do you something to drink?" Mizore asked as she got up from her seat.

"Sure," I respond. I pat around my pockets looking for my wallet. I find it in my blazer pocket and hand her some cash.

"Oh! You don't have to-"

"I'm not going to ask you to pay when I have my own money, Mizore." I grab her hand and put the money in it, making her blush a bit. "I'll have a soda, if you please."

"Ok." With that she starts to walk away.

I stare down at the encyclopedia in front of me, not really knowing what to look up next. I hear the door to the library close, indicating that Mizore was gone from the room. I look back at the door and then back down at the book.

I drum my fingers on the pages of the book...

S… S… Snow... Snow Woman.

'_Snow Woman (Yuki-Onna)_

_Class: B_

_These monsters, as the name implies, have the ability to manipulate ice and snow to their will. As such, they're weak to heat in any form. They normally live in a snowy region, where they can keep cool. But, should they travel away from their home, then they take an ice core in the form of an ordinary lollipop. This helps them stay cool even if they are not in their element, so to speak. Another known trait to the snow women is their beautiful snow white skin._

_These monsters become extremely attached to the men they have fallen in love with. So much in fact, they resort to stalking. They say that it is a sign of devotion to the man. If the man were to refuse the love of the snow woman, she would then proceed to freeze him and take him back to her village. There, the man would no longer have a choice but to marry her, never being allowed to leave.'_

Well, that's discouraging.

_'Read on, youngling.'_

Oh, come on! This again!? Ugh, why not? How could it get any worse anyway?

_'Snow women are a tight knit community, due to their declining numbers. The birth rate of their race has been declining slowly throughout their history, but only recently has it become apparent. They kidnap men as a way to stop their race from dying out completely. _

_When they do find a husband, they completely devote themselves. They never seek another, period. Even if the husband is unfaithful, they wouldn't go so far as to be as well. Instead, they simply improve themselves, making sure that they can recapture the love of their husbands. _

_In a case where their spouse dies, they still are devoted to them. They don't remarry. Only in cases where they haven't had a child with their late husbands would they even consider it. Even then, it is extremely rare.'_

"Wow…"

"I knew that you would look my race up."

"Gak!"

I whip my head around to see Mizore standing there, drinks in hand and wearing a smug grin.

"Damn it, girl!" I half-shout gripping my chest. "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Aside from your feigned medical condition," she says as she leans in closer, until her face is a couple of inches from my own. "Did you find anything… interesting?"

The sight a few inches below my line of sight would be interesting, that's for sure.

"A… few things, yes," I tell her.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Uh... That lollipop you alway have. Is that really so you can stay cool?" For a brief moment, I think I saw her frown a bit. But, she takes hold of the stick of the lollipop and brings it out it a small *pop*.

"These things? Yes, they are to help me "stay cool", as you put it. But, is that really what you want to ask me?" She asks, her smile never fading in the least. She then glances at the book. It's only then that her smile vanishes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"That lies…"

"Eh?" I notice that the table has thin layer of frost on it, as well as the book itself. "Mizore? What's wrong?"

"My people… we don't kidnap anyone." Well, that's comforting to know. I think…

"Hey," I says as I stand up and turn her attention away from the book. "It's ok. I'm sure that the book is just… outdated. I'm sure at your people are better than that."

"How can you be so sure, Nathan?" Her eyes nearly have tears in them.

"Because I know you," I tell her. "I know because you're better than that. You aren't somebody who'd something like that. I believe in you, Mizore."

She doesn't say anything back. Neither do I, for that matter. I stare into her clear lavender eyes and she looks back into mine. Her blush tells me that she believes what I said, or at least I hope so. I honestly don't think that her people would kidnap someone. I don't think that she's capable of something like that. I may not know about the rest of her people, but her? No way.

*CRASH*

"AHHHHHH!"

"Tsukune? The hell?"

"That didn't sound good." Mizore puts her lollipop back in her mouth and we both start to run out the door.

Just what kind of trouble did you yourself in this time, Tsukune?


	8. Succubus Troubles

What the shit?!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Isn't that the girl that was with Tsukune this morning?! Why's she trying to kill him and Moka?!

That isn't even the weirdest thing! No sir! This chick had batwings coming out her back and a thin tail with a spaded tip. The scariest thing would have to be the fact that her nails, which were almost six or seven inches long, just cut through several full grown trees like a hot knife through butter! How is it I always miss something?

"Tsukune, pull off my rosary!" I hear Moka shout at him. He was quick to tug at the rosary, but it doesn't come off.

"Huh?" The two of them stare at the trinket, totally confused why it wasn't coming off. I run up to them, followed by Mizore.

"Tsukune! Moka! What the hell is going on?!" I ask them.

"Nathan!" Tsukune exclaims. "Come here! Try to pull this off!"

"I don't see how that'll-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" I grab Moka's rosary and give it a few tugs, to no avail. That things stuck on there good and tight.

"Haha! So all those rumors about you being an all powerful vampire were just rumors huh?" the winged girl taunts. "It's so sweet that your friends came to save you. Now you can all die together!"

She dive bombs straight towards us, claw at the ready, but Mizore transformed as well and created some giant ice spires to block her path. The girl was agile enough to dive and weave through them, but Mizore just kept them coming, keeping her way from Tsukune and Moka.

"She's fast," Mizore states. "I don't know how much longer I can distract her."

"I don't get it," Tsukune mutters to himself. "It came off so easily last time. Why not now?"

"Does it matter?!" I shout. "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

"None of you are going anywhere!" The girl flys past Mizore and her ice and beelines to Moka and Tsukune. Panicking, I push them out of the way just in time while I hope back, only getting grazed on my cheek by her nails. Which hurt like hell!

"Ah! Shit!" I clutch the cheek that she'd cut. The wound didn't seem deep, but blood was still coming out at a steady rate.

"Nathan!" Mizore ran over to where I landed in my ass, clutching my cheek. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine," I assure her. "Just grazed me is all."

"Seems like your friends are nothing but a burden to you, Moka!" The winged girl taunts yet again.

"THEY'RE NOT!" Moka's outburst causes all of us to stare at her. "None of them are a burden! Tsukune least of all! I don't like him because of his blood! I like him because he's my friend! Mizore and Nathan too! They're all wonderful, and I count myself lucky to know them!"

"Are you kidding me?! Just die already!"

This chick is nuts! What kind of vendetta does she have against Moka anyway!?

*TINK*

What was that?

I turn around to see that Tsukune had somehow managed to take Moka's rosary off, and I can immediately feel a surge of some kind. And then, like Tsukune described before, Moka's hair shifts from pink to an almost metallic silver color. It isn't until she opens her eyes that I see that her eyes had even changed in color, now being blood red.

"Whoa," is all I can say. I feel something poke at the back of my mind when I look at her… Weird.

"Wha- who…" is what I hear the girl from above say.

"So," Moka says, her voice now stern and cold, "I take it your the one who wanted to kill me then, succubus?"

Succubus? Is that what she is? I look at the flying girl and saw that she is trembling slightly. Seeing a vampire must have her scared.

"No," she mutters. "I can't back down now. I'm on a mission that includes my entire species!"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asks the girl.

"We succubi are a dying race. We entice men with our charm as candidates as our Destined One! I won't let anyone get in the way of that!" She begins to dive bomb toward Moka. "Not even you, Moka!"

"So that's why you dare bare your fangs at me," the vampire says, wearing a cold glare. "How foolish."

"DIE, VAMPIRE!"

The succubus, whoever she is, takes a swipe at Moka, but the vampire dodges it effortlessly. Moka gets behind her in a flash and grabs her tail.

"Too slow," Moka says as she begin to swing the girl over her head. "How about I tear off your wings and tail so that you may never fly again?"

*BOOM*

Moka swings the girl down so hard that she actually makes a crater on impact! The girl coughs out blood. She then lies there, coughing still.

"Calm down," Moka tells her. "That attack was too straight forward to kill you. You may act high and mighty, but in reality, you are just a weak little girl. Know your place." She then begins to walk toward the now terrified girl. "Now, I'm going to take care of this little problem permanently."

"Whoa, wait a tic; you're going to kill her?!" I shout in shock.

"Of course," Moka says looking back at me. "She tried to kill me and Tsukune and came even closer to killing you. I'd say this is what she deserves."

"But…"

I look from her to the girl… who Tsukune was now standing in front of with his hands stretched out.

"What are you doing, Tsukune?" Moka asks.

"I… I think that she's had enough, Moka," he states.

"She just tried to kill you and your friends, but you defend her? Why?"

"Good question," I say.

"Well… I don't think Kurumu did what she did purely out of bad intentions. After hearing about her race dying out, I can kind of see why she did those things. She's got a good heart. I can tell. And besides, I think that we could be friends with her, given a chance."

This dude… is hands down, the most forgiving guy I've ever met.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" And now the girl is crying her eyes out. What the fuck?

"Fine," Moka says as she takes her rosary from Tsukune. "But make no mistake, Tsukune. I only did what I did so that your blood wouldn't be taken from me." With that, and a nervous laugh from Tsukune, she clicks the rosary back on. After that, she turns back to the same Moka I've known for the weeks I've been here. She wavers slightly and Tsukune catches her before her face meets the pavement.

"Glad that's over," Mizore says as she shifts back into her human form.

"You and me both," I say. I bring my fingers up to the cut on my cheek, and thankfully, it seems that the bleeding has stopped.

"You alright?"

"Thankfully, yes. Guess it wasn't as bad as I first thought."

"Glad to hear it," Tsukune says walking over, Moka still asleep in his arms. "Thank you two for coming."

"Don't thank me, thank Mizore," I say gesturing to her. "She's the one who actually guarded you and Moka."

"I… I didn't do much," she mutters, pressing her index fingers together in a very cute manner.

"You kidding me? You were amazing! The way that you created all of that ice was awesome!" My enthusiasm makes Mizore smile a bit, and makes Moka to wake up.

"What's with all the yelling?" she asks.

"Opps. Sorry, Moka. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," she says with a smile. She then turns around to look at the succubus, who was still crying. "What do we do about her."

"Who is she anyway?" Mizore asks.

"Well…"

* * *

"Ok, question: how in the fucking hell did you manage to get into that much trouble in one day?!" I shout at my friends.

This girl, Kurumu Kurono, I learned her name was, had charmed Tsukune into falling in love with her. She used the fact that Moka was sucking his blood on a regular basis to keep her away. Kurumu had it in her head that she was going to charm every guy in the whole academy, as a way to find this Destined One of hers. Problem was, all the guys were paying more attention to Moka than her, so she thought that stealing Tsukune away from her would be a good payback. Which lead to one thing after a next and well, here we are.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," Mizore says.

"I'm sorry," Kurumu says, still stilling on the ground. "It all my fault. I just wanted…"

Even though she tried to kill both Tsukune and Moka, I can't be angry at her. I mean, her race is dying out.… She's almost like Mizore in that regard. She needs to find someone to be hers. I can see why she got angry, though I won't defend the actions she took. What she did was going too far.

"You just wanted to keep your people from dying out," Mizore says softly. "I can relate to that. But going about it this way is just wrong."

"What was I supposed to do?!" Kurumu cries out. "I need to find my Destined One! I have to! The continuation of my people depend on it!"

"But attacking someone is just-"

"I don't want to hear it from you, you… you snow skank! Your people are notorious for stealing men against their will!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I yell out, surprising myself and everyone else.

"Nathan?" I turn to Tsukune, who is staring at my with wide eyes.

"We-well… I just… I… er …" Form a God damned sentence, me! "It's just that… Mizore said that her people don't do that. And if she says that they don't, than I believe her. I'd stake my life on it."

"You would?" Mizore asks. "Even though I could be lying, just to steal you away? Like this boob monster tried to do to Tsukune?"

"HEY!"

"Absolutely," I tell her pointblank, ignoring Kurumu. "Like I said before, I trust you, Mizore. And I can tell that you weren't lying to me. Your people are better than that. You're better than that. I know it."

At my answer, Mizore smiles, runs over, and hugs me. She doesn't even say anything, just hugs me tighter than my mom did when I left, nearly chocking the life outta me! But, I don't mind it. She begins to nuzzle her cheek against mine, having to stand on her toes a bit, smiling brightly. Despite that, I can hear Moka chuckling to herself.

"Do we need to give you two some space?" she asks.

"No, no it's fine," I respond quickly. Mizore then let's me go, smile still a mile wide, and then attaches herself to my arm.

"What a day…" Tsukune mutters to himself.

"Here's hoping it isn't always this chaotic around here," I say aloud.

* * *

*The Next Day*

"I spoke too soon."

Now, not only is Moka sucking Tsukune's blood, but Kurumu has declared that he was her Destined One and ask to marry him on the spot, totally ignoring the fact the she tried to kill him just yesterday. Of course, Tsukune didn't get a chance to protest. Not because he didn't have anything to say, but because his face was in between her breast, robbing him of oxygen.

"Like I said, boob monster," Mizore mutters from behind a tree.

"I swear, either one of them is going to be the death of you, dude," I tell Tsukune.

"If anyone, she's going to kill him!" Kurumu shouts pointing to Moka.

"Me?!" the vampire shouts back. "I'm not the one trying to suffocate him!"

I'm sure you wouldn't hear any complaints from him if you tried the same way she did.

"You're literally sucking the life out of him!"

"You're the one that came even closer to killing him," Mizore states. "At least Moka stops at some point."

"Shut up, snow skank!"

And so our troubles continue, with a succubus in tow. Things can't possibly get any weirder.


	9. Day Off: pt 1

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* * BEEP BEEP*

I. Am going. To commit murder. It is six o'clock in the morning, on the weekend! I'm going to sleep in! So, fuck your shit alarm clock!

*SLAM*

*Silence*

Thank you.

…...

Great. Now I'm wide awake.

"Good morning, Nathan."

"ACK!"

"Once again, you scare easy."

"Mizore?! What the hell!?" This is just what I need. Fucking alarm wakes me up on a day off, and now Mizore is… HANGING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW?!

"I just thought I'd come and say hi," she says in her usual cool tone of voice.

"How the hell did you even get up here?! This is the third floor!"

"Don't worry yourself over the small details."

"This ain't a small detail!"

"…what? I didn't understand you there."

"Opps. Sorry, switched to English there for a second. But seriously, what are you doing?"

"Like I said, I wanted to come by and say hello. May I come in?"

.… Seriously? Seriously? The first time a girl wants to come in my room, and she's got to be hanging off the windowsill? Well, guess this is my life now…

"Come in," I say as I open the window for her.

"Thank you." She hops up and takes off her shoes at the window and tosses them over to the door. "I'll be honest though, I didn't think that you'd let me in."

"Why wouldn't-"

Wait… cute girl, in my room, early in the morning… IN THE BOYS DORM! SHIIIITTT!

"I'm going to get in so much trouble!" I shout as I grip my hair.

"Why would you?" she asks as she tilts her head. "I'm the one that came to see you."

"Maybe, but you're in MY room! That's my ass on the line! And it's usually the guy that takes the heat, so to speak."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yo, Santos? You ok in there?"

I'M A DEADMAN!

"Uh, yeah all good in here!" I shout out in a panic at whoever is at the door. I also rushed over and prop myself against it, to prevent whoever it was from getting in.

"You sure? Heard some screaming just now and I thought I heard a girls voice."

"Uh, nope. No girls in here!"

"If you say so man."

Walk away walk away walk awayyyy!

…

"Whew."

"You worry too much," Mizore says.

"And you don't worry enough," I retort, minding my volume. "Forget me, do you have any idea how much trouble you'd get in if you got caught sneaking here?"

"Aw, are you worried about me?" She then moves in and wraps her arms around my neck, her face inches from my own. "Are you worried about your little snow bunny?"

"I- um- well I- uh- you see, I-" Wait… "Hold on: 'my little snow bunny'? Where'd that come from?"

"I came up with it last night. What do you think? Don't you like it? You can start calling me that, if you'd like."

I don't know what scares me more. The fact that she came up with it, or the fact that she actually wants me to call her 'my little snow bunny'.

"I think that I'll stick with calling you by your name, Mizore."

"You're just being shy." That ain't the word I'd use to describe myself. Crazy, maybe. "So, why don't we go get something to eat down at the cafeteria?"

"In a little bit," I tell her as I untangle her arms from my neck. "I still need to take a shower. I'll meet you down there."

"Ok. See you in fifteen minutes." With that she takes her shoes, and hopes out the window, landing safely in her feet.

…

Hold on. How'd she know I take fifteen minutes to shower? Has she been… Oh, God. I don't think I'll ever feel safe taking a shower again.

Anyway, I grab some clean clothes: blue jeans, underwear, socks, and one of my many band shirts I have, and hop in the shower, but not before I double back and lock the window. I toss my dirty clothes into a pile, and turn on the water.

What a way to start the day... An alarm that wasn't supposed to go off, getting yet another heart attack from Mizore popping up out of nowhere again, and then almost getting caught with her in my room. If that wouldn't wake me up, nothing would. Ever. Combine all that with the week I've had, you'd have a recipe for disaster.

It's been a couple of days now since the whole Kurumu incident. She's said that she would no longer use her charming magic to enslave guys, but is absolutely relentless when it comes to making a move on Tsukune. Poor dude. Can't decide which is worse for him; getting his blood sucked daily, or almost dying due to Kurumu's personal booby trap (See what I did there?). I wonder if it's even worth trying to help out anymore. It all somehow makes things worse. He either passes out or is caught in the crossfire on Kurumu and Moka bickering. Kurumu always manages to bring up how much bigger her breasts are than Moka's, which doesn't do much, but is enough to get her goat. Mizore has stayed out of their little fights a majority of the time, but usual joins in when Kurumu calls her a 'snow skank'. Like she's one to talk anyway, being a succubus. How is she suddenly better than Mizore anyhow? All her brains are in her tits. She just judged Mizore on the rumors of her race and just can't stand Moka in general.

And wow my train of thought has derailed so much. Why does this happen when I take a shower? Does anyone else have this problem?

…

Who am I talking to?

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I'm out the door, but not before I grab my pendant. I also grab my grey hoodie off my chair, along with my phone (which is useless at the moment, but I do it out of habit) and wallet off my desk. I need a few things, so I might as well run by the school's store to see if they have what I need.

Walking down the stairs, I stop Tsukune, dressed in his uniform, but missing the green blazer and red tie, walking down as well.

"Hey, dude," I call out to him as I hop a few steps to catch up.

"Oh, good morning, Nathan," he replies. "Are you on your way to breakfast as well?"

"I am. I usually skip breakfast, but my stomach demands that I feed it." At that, he chuckles a bit.

"Well, how's about we sit together? I know that Moka is going to be there, since she asked me to go. Who knows, Mizore might be there too."

"Sounds good." I already know Mizore is going to be there, but it'll be nice to spend the morning with friends. By now, we've made our way to the courtyard between the two dorms. I scan around to see if I can spot Mizore before-

"Na~than."

Cold touch!

"Wah!" I jump an inch off the ground and whip around to see Mizore, who has yet again snuck up on me and place her hand on the nap of my neck.

"Got you again," she says with a smile.

"Why must you do that?"

"Cause it's fun. Good morning, Tsukune."

"Good morning," he replies, not really commenting on the way she decides to greet me.

"Good morning, everyone," a familiar, cheerful voice calls out. We all turn to see Moka, wearing a long pink dress with a cream colored sweater on as well. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've seen Moka outside her school uniform.

"G-good morning," Tsukune stammers, obviously enjoying her presence.

"Good morning, Tsukune," she says happily. "Mizore, Nathan! It's good to see you two as well."

"Good morning, Moka," I say to her. "Now that we're all here, how's about we-"

"Yahoo~! Tsukune!"

*CRASH*

Well, should have seen that coming. Kurumu has just pounced Tsukune once again and is now suffocating him like nobody's business, going on and on about how much she loves him.

"Get off of him, Kurumu!" Moka shouts as she tugs on Tsukune's arm. "You're suffocating him!"

"Back off, Moka!" Kurumu shoots back at her. They then begin a tug-of-war, pulling the poor guy left and right as he remains in a daze.

"Should we stop them?" Mizore asks as we watch the event.

"Don't know what it is we can do," I respond. Honestly, I don't want to get in the middle of that.

"I could freeze them solid." For emphasis, she points to the three with her ice claw. I gently push her claw back down as I shake my head.

"I don't think that is the best option. You may end up killing Tsukune along with freezing the other two."

"Oh, right." Even though she said that, she doesn't really look up at me. Instead, she looks down at her hand. The hand that I still had mine on. Awkward. I slowly retract my hand, while avoiding eye contact with anyone as the three other finally stop.

"Well then, let's go," Tsukune says as he regains his senses.

"Lets," Moka says as she takes him by the arm and drags him down the road to the cafeteria, Kurumu yelling after them.

"I wonder if he'll be ok," I ask aloud.

"We better follow him to make sure then," Mizore says with a grin as she, yet again, wraps herself around my arm.

"Guess so. Let's get a move on then."

We start to walk down the road after Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu. As we walk, I can't help but notice that whenever Mizore holds onto my arm, it doesn't really feel cold. It feels… warm, almost. A pleasant warmth, too. Besides that, when did I become so adjusted to her clinging to me?

"Hey, you two! Hurry up!" Kurumu cries out. My attention is brought to the other three, who have stopped and waited for us to catch up. "You two are so slow."

"Well, when you take off like you three always do, it's hard for us to keep up," I retort back.

"I don't think your girlfriend there is complaining." Kurumu sneers as she looks at Mizore hanging onto my arm.

"Shut up, boob monster," Mizore, almost immediately, shoots back. "At least I don't try and kill him. I just want to hang onto his arm, and he's fine with that. Right, Nathan?"

"Um…"

"Nathan?"

"She's not my… girlfriend..."

"She's not?" Kurumu asks in a surprised tone.

"I'm not?" In Mizore's though, I hear pain. She backs up, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not saying that I don't want you as my girlfriend, it's just that I feel as though we still have to get to know each other better! I mean, I just met you a little over a week ago, and I'm still trying to adjust to being here. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that I met you and everything, and I understand what your people are going though, seeing as though you told me, but isn't it a little fast? I'm just not ready for something like that just yet, and somebody please stop me from rambling here!" I look over to the other three, begging. Moka, thankfully nods and walks over, placing her hand on Mizore's shoulder.

"Mizore," she starts, gently, "I think what's he's saying is right. Isn't it better if you two start as friends? Like he said, you two are still getting to know each other." Mizore looks from her to me, her eyes still holding back a few tears. After a few seconds, she nods and wipes them off.

"You're right," she says softly. "You both are. It's just that... When you defended me and my people the other day, I just… I just assumed that... I'm sorry…"

The feels... The feels, man. I can't stand to see a girl cry. Even more so knowing I'm the cause. Goddamn it. Fuck you, me. Just fuck you.

"It's ok, Mizore," I tell her. "I suppose that I should have said something. Is it alright for us to stay friends? At least for now?"

"Sure," Mizore responds, smiling again.

"Good. Now, how's about we go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Tsukune says with a smile.

With that, we walk on ahead.

* * *

We make it to the cafeteria, and thankfully there weren't too many people there. The line moved pretty quickly and we were able to get a table near the windows, the morning sun shining through a little. Mizore sat next to me, and we were across the table from the other three, with Tsukune right in the middle of the other two. Thankfully, however, they focused on eating and talking rather than fighting. All in all, it was the first peaceful moment in a while.

Now if only it were like this all the time...

"Oh, hey, I just remembered something," Kurumu says.

"What is it?" Moka asks.

"I heard from one of my classmates that there was this huge dimension of some kind. It's supposed to be like a shopping mall, with a mini movie theatre, general stores, and the like."

"Oh yeah," Mizore says. "I heard about that place too. I think it was called Mononoke Arcade."

"Sounds amazing," Tsukune says, swallowing some food. "Hey, how's about we check it out? It's our day off anyway, so why not."

"Yahoo! I'm game!" Kurumu cheers out.

"Sounds like fun," Moka says happily.

"I'm in," Mizore says. "What about you, Nathan?"

"I guess," I respond. "I needed a few things for my dorm room anyway. I was just going to go by the school store, but it guess that I'll find what I'm looking for there."

"Then it's agreed," Kurumu say, standing up. "The four of us will all go to there today!"

"Sure. But food first," I say taking a bite of the food in front of me.

"Oh, right." Kurumu then sits down and dogs into her own food.

"Say, Nathan." I look up from my tray to Moka.

"What's up?"

"I noticed before when I said that you and Mizore should get to know each other better that I don't really know much about you either. I know that you're from America, but not much else."

"Yeah, she's right," Tsukune interjects. "You haven't really said much about your home."

"Cause you never asked," I joke. I then set my fork down. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I remember you saying that you had a brother," Mizore says from beside me. "What's he like?"

"My bro? Oh, he's cool. He's about… fifteen years older than I am, I think it was."

"Damn," Kurumu says with a mouthful of food. She shallows afterward. "That's quiet an age gap." I just shrug at her statement.

"Yeah, well. I also have two older sisters. One is twelve years older, and the other is just a year older than me."

"Aw! That makes you the baby!" I hate it when people say that...

"You have three siblings?" Moka says surprised. "Wow. That's amazing."

"Yes, yes. I'm the youngest of four can imagine how chaotic it was in my house."

"Probably not worse than mine…"

"Eh?"

"Well, I have three other siblings myself."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, but I'm the middle child of the four. My youngest sister really liked to fight my other self a lot... Like, everyday."

"Two young vampires fighting everyday in the same house," Kurumu says. "That can't end well."

"Never did…"

"Anyway, my brother, Jay, was mostly an athlete and a car guy. He played on his high schools basketball team. He doesn't do it anymore, but now he works as a car mechanic, so he's happy at least. My oldest sister, Emily, is the artist of the four of us. She's currently working on getting an art major in college. My other sister, Beth, is a typical high school girl; lots of friends, rarely home, always on her phone, that sort of thing. We all get along pretty well, though."

"Sounds like you have an interesting family," Tsukune says with a smile.

"That's one word to describe us, I guess. But what about you? Any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. But I do have this cousin, Kyoko, who acts like an older sister to me. But, she's a bit of an airhead."

"At least you have someone like that," Kurumu says. "I'm an only child myself, but my mom and I are close as can be."

"Same here," Mizore states. "But if you succubui have Destined Ones, what's you mothers' like?"

"… I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asks gently.

"I… I've never met my father. My mom and I moved around a lot, but it's only ever been the two of us. I asked about my dad a lot when I was younger, but my mom would only give vague statements about who he was, saying he was sweet, handsome, and stuff like that. But, no matter how much I asked, she never showed me a picture or anything." She looks down at her tray, tears steadily rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey," Tsukune says, as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sad, Kurumu. You may not have met him yet, but I'm sure that he's out there somewhere."

"He's right," I interject. "You never know. There's always that.… Why do I even bother..."

"Oh, Tsukune, thank you!" the succubus cries out as she 'hugs' Tsukune. "Of course I've always known that I could meet him, but now I have another special man in my life. I wonder if this is what my mom felt when she met him. Oh, Tsukune, I love you! If there anything you need from me, let me know, ok?! Your succubus will be happy to help!"

"I'm pretty sure he'd like to breathe again," Mizore says flatly. It takes her a second, but Kurumu sees that Tsukune is, once again, lodged between her breasts and wasn't moving. Kurumu and Moka go into a panic trying to see if he's ok.

* * *

That goes on for a while, finally ending at some point, while Mizore and I just keep on eating. The other three finish their meals shortly after we do, and we all get up and leave the cafeteria.

"So, how do we even get to the shopping mall, or whatever it is?" I ask as we just walk aimlessly.

"I think we have to take the bus there," Kurumu says, latched onto one of Tsukune's arms with Moka on the other.

"Makes sense I guess. Anyone know the way to the bus stop? Tsukune?" I poke fun at him since he's the one that went to it the second day here. He just chuckles at my question, which I hope means that he got why I called him out.

"Heh. It's not that far," he says, gesturing, as best he could, down the road. "We just have to follow this road. We'll hit the bus stop in about five minutes."

So, with that, we just continue to walk down the road. Mizore has placed her hands in the crook of my arm, instead of wrapping herself around it. I guess it's because she no longer thinks we're dating and is trying to avoid an awkward situation. But I was being serious before. I want her as my girlfriend, I do, but I just don't feel as though I know everything about her.

Well, now that I say that, I realize that I won't know **_everything_** about her, but… I guess, if anything, I'm just being hesitant about dating her right now because I just met her over a week ago. It's not that I don't like her, I just need some time as things stand. We'll see how things go, and, hopefully, if all goes the way it has, I'll get the guts to ask her out for real.


	10. Day Off: Pt 2

We hoped onto the bus, along with about a dozen or so other students also going to Mononoke Arcade. The five of us boarded the bus, Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune crowding onto a bench while Mizore and I sat behind them. With everyone who was at the stop boarded and seated, the bus doors closed and we took off.

"So what are you going to get Nathan?" Mizore asked.

"Well, I was going to get some things to eat and some other school supplies." And a new alarm clock...

"You cook?" Kurumu ask turning around to face us, along with the other two.

"Kind of. My mom was always insistent on teaching me how to cook even before I left for Japan. It's been useful, seeing as though I'm living alone now."

"A man who cooks. There's something you don't see everyday." I just stick my tongue out at her and her smirk.

"So is that your specialty?" Moka asks.

"My what?" I ask back, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your siblings all have something that they're good at. Your brother's a mechanic, your eldest sister is an artist, and your other sister is popular. They all have something special about them."

Oh, that's what she's getting at.

"Well, if you want to look at it that way, then no, cooking is not my 'specialty', as you put it.

"Now you've got me curious," Mizore says beside me. "If it isn't cooking, then what?"

"Hmm... I play the guitar, if that counts."

"Ohh, so you're a musician and a cook," I hear some random voice say mockingly. "Big fucking whoop. No way that's true." I turn around and try to find the owner of the voice, only to see some guy staring at me with discontent. He seems as tall as Saizou is and wearing some loose fitting clothes on, causing then to sag. All in all, he was probably just some other jackass.

"Whatever, dude," I say back to him. "It's up to you whether or not you believe it. I'm not even talking to you, so why give your two cents?"

"Man, fuck you," he shouts. "You expect me to believe that you can some how magically know how to cook and play the guitar? It's so fucking obvious that you're only trying to get into the girls pants!"

"If I were lying, believe me, you'd know. I'm a terrible liar."

"You getting smart with me, punk?!"

_'With his intelligence level, that can not be difficult.'_

Probably not... Am I having a conversation with a voice in my head? I am going crazy. I look up to see the bully not a foot away from me.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"You can shut your mouth, kid!" he shouts. "I will mess you up, you foreigner!"

"Back off before I freeze you solid," Mizore threatens, holding her ice claw to the dudes face.

"Guys, clam down, let's be reasonable here," Tsukune begs.

"Yeah, there's no need to fight," Moka says.

The bully glares at the other three and me. But mostly me. I don't know what I did to piss him off, but I obviously did something. After a second, he simply walks to the back of the bus. Mizore retracts her claws and Moka and Tsukune sigh in relief and other students in the bus to snicker.

"Bad luck follows you guys around, doesn't it?" Kurumu asks.

"Part of being a Santos," I reply. "But I have to ask, do I really look that different?"

"What do you mean?" Tsukune ask tilting his head.

"Do I really look like I'm a foreigner? I mean, I have Asian in my blood from my dad, and I'm told I take after him, but what's different about me?"

"Maybe it's you accent," Mizore suggests.

"What wrong with my accent, liddle lady?" I ask in English and in a very bad southern accent, which causes the group to laugh.

"What?" Kurumu gasps out between laughing. "Oh my god, that was the best southerner impression I've heard yet! Hahahaha!"

"That ain't no impression, girly," I continue, causing her to laugh even harder.

"It's great that you can understand him, but I can't," Mizore states, giggling a little. "I just find the way he said it to be funny."

"Sorry," I apologize, switching back to Japanese. "I just had to do that when you brought up my accent."

After that, we just sit there and talk idly for the next half-hour.

* * *

"Holy shit. This place is huge!"

We've pulled up to the bus stop, and holy freaking shit. There are so many people here I feel like I'm in New Orleans during Mardi Gras! It's crowded as fuck, but there is still enough room to walk at least. I can't see an end to the number of stores in this place. Some stores have their products outside on display, and others have flags with the store's name. Most of the people here are adults or couples our age just walking around.

"This isn't quiet what I expected," Kurumu admits. "This place is packed."

"Well, either way, let's get our shopping done, then we can just goof off," I say to no one in particular.

We then start to walk through the arcade looking for somewhere to get what I needed. I feel bad for making them go with me, but I guess that they need stuff too. But still, there are a lot of stores here… some selling the same stuff. I just need a supermarket or something to get all of what I need in one place. Kurumu said that they had those, so they have to be around here somewhere… This would be a lot easier with a directory or something. But I guess nothing is that easy.

"Hey, look," Kurumu says, pointing at something. I follow her finger, and sure enough, there is a supermarket in the distance. "Just what we were looking for right?"

"Yup," I respond. "And here I thought it would take forever to find one, given how big this place is."

We got inside, but Moka, Tsukune, and Mizore said that they'll just wait outside while Kurumu and I get our shopping done. I basically make a beeline to the meats. I need some chicken and beef, but I need to make sure not to get too much. Not going to have it every night. And I have a tight budget, so I need to be careful of that. Ah, here we go. Cheap, too. Now that I've got that, I better get some vegetables too. I pick up the ones that I need and grab some snacks for whenever and start to walk to the register.

"Yahoo~! This is perfect!" Kurumu? Damn she's loud. I look over a corner into another aisle, where she is carrying a lot of ingredients for… baking?

"Kurumu?" I call out, getting her attention.

"Oh, hey Nate!" she responds, happy as can be. "I see that you've gotten what you need."

"Same to you. You like baking, I take it?" We start to walk to the register together, seeing as we're both done shopping.

"Yup! It's a hobby of mine, and I love doing it! I guess you could say it's my specialty."

"What are you going to make with all that?"

"I'm going to make Tsukune something! Once he tastes my cooking, he'll fall for me for sure!"

Ah… That's what she's going for…

_'Succubi are simple-minded.'_

Quiet you….

Fuck. Now I really am having a conversation with it… Kill me now.

Kurumu and I check out and meet up with everyone outside, who were sitting and chatting amongst themselves. Once they were in sight, Kurumu leapt to Tsukune, and then went on a tangent about what she was going to make for him. Cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and I don't even know what else. I'm pretty sure that he didn't hear most of it though, considering he was once again between her massive bust. I pity him, I really do. But at least he's still alive… for now anyway.

"Again, I'll ask, should we do something here?" Mizore asks while we look at the Tsukune beginning to be ripped in half.

"I don't think we should," I respond. "They'll have to learn eventually."

"Um, how long do you think that'll take?"

"…Good question."

"For the last time Moka, he's mine!" Kurumu yells at the vampire. "Now, hands off!"

"He is not!" Moka yells back. At that point, and this doesn't surprise me in the least, she pulls Tsukune in… and begins to suck his blood.

Three...

Two..

One.

*THUMP*

"And he's out." Tsukune is now lying on the ground, out cold from lack of blood. Moka is now apologizing profusely and Kurumu is trying to shake him awake, which isn't doing a thing.

"Poor guy," Mizore mutters.

"What are we going to do with these guys?" I wonder if he'll have any chance of living with those two around.

"HEY!" That voice sounds familiar.

I turn around, and sure enough, it's the guy from the bus earlier. Only, I think he's even angrier than he was than in the bus.

"Not him again…" Mizore mutters before she hide behind me.

"You! Kid!" I've got a name, asshole. "I think it's time I taught you a lesson!"

"What's your problem, anyway?" Kurumu asks, taking the time to stop fighting Moka. "All he did was shoot back at a smart ass comment you made, you jerk." The dude shoot Kurumu a glare that makes her recoil slightly.

"This doesn't concern you, slut! I'm talking to the wise-ass!" At this point, he turns back to me. "I'm going to make you pay for making me look like an idiot!"

'_Twas not difficult. He was the one who began the insults, and is making the same mistake again.'_

Really? You again? Why do you even talk to me? I know that he is an idiot and an ass.

_'I do not think that the man is a donkey. I assume that is an insult?'_

I'm not going to do this right now.

"Just back off, man," I tell the jerk. "What's it to you what I say to my friends. Now, I'm going to try and ignore the fact that you called Kurumu a slut, and then I'm going to ask you to leave us a-"

*WHAM*

I fall back from a hard it to my face, not enough to break my nose, but enough to make me fall on my ass… Ouch…

"Shut the FUCK up!"

"Nathan!" Mizore cries, now kneeling down beside me.

"Oh, crap!" Tsukune cries out next. Guess he woke up a while ago. He and Moka were the next ones to run next to me.

"That's the least you deserve, asshole," what's-his-name spits.

"Hey!" Kurumu yells. "What's your deal?!"

"I already told you slut, I'm getting payback. And there's nothing you, that snow-bitch, that pink-haired whore, or your little boy toy can do about it!"

That's it! I've fucking had it with him!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" My outburst caused everyone, even passing bystanders, to stop.

'That's right. Release thy anger. Make him pay.'

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

I'm more pissed than I've ever been! This motherfucker is going to pay! So, I grab him, and head-butt him the face, breaking his nose for sure. Before he can hit the ground, I grab his collar again and put my face right up to his. I'm not sure why, but I can see… fear in his eyes. Like he's scare of me…

"YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID, YOU USELESS LITTLE FUCK!" What the? I'm still going? "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID OR SO HELP ME, I'LL RIP THY THROAT OUT AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" I'm not even sure of what I'm saying anymore. Words are just flying out of my mouth.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Satisfied, I let him go. Well, not so much let go as throwing him on the ground while he scrambles away. I take a moment to myself to catch my breath.

_'A bit tame, but well done, youngling.'_

"Damn," Kurumu says. "I always thought that you were a chill guy, but god damn, you showed that guy."

"I'll say," Tsukune mutters. "Where did that come from, Nathan?"

"I… I'm not sure," I respond. "I just.. got pissed at him. Like, once I started, I couldn't stop myself. I just said those things without thinking. Hell, I'm not sure why I even said most of those things."

And I'm afraid to find out.

_'…'_

* * *

I pick up my things from the store that were forgotten before. The bystanders that were watching walk off when we do. Mizore is hanging over me, asking over and over again if I'm fine. I assure her that I am, but that doesn't stop her from walking next to me. Moka, Kurumu, even Tsukune, were teasing me nonstop about the situation…

All the way back to the academy… Yup… The whole twenty minutes to the academy. It was endless… But I know it was all in good humor, so I won't hold it against them.

We pull up back to the academy and get off.

"You're absolutely sure that you're ok?" Mizore asks, for about the thousandth time.

"Yes, Mizore," I tell her. "I'll be ok."

"You sure?" Kurumu says slyly. "I mean, that guy hit you pretty hard. You might need the healing power of _looove_."

"I'm ignoring you right now, Kurumu," I shoot back at her. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I wave them good-bye and we all go our separate ways to our respective dorms.

I walk up to my dorm and set my groceries in the fridge.

_'Youngling.'_

Not this again.

"What?" I ask the... air..

'_Thou doth not need to speak. I can hear thy thoughts.'_

Really?

_'Really.'_

Shit.

_'This may not be the best time, but I believe that it is time that I shared something with you.'_

What is it?

_'Go to a mirror.'_

A mirror? What for?

_'Just go.'_

Whatever.

I walk to the mirror that is set up in the bathroom and wait for something to hap- What… the shit?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

My refection is my own, but my eyes… are not my own. Instead of brown, my pupils are black and are slits. The whites of them are now yellow. Bright yellow. The veins are now pitch black and very noticeable in my eyes.

_'They are not thine eyes. They are mine.'_

I see the mouth move in my refection, but I'm not talking. I hear the voice talk, so I guess that it's what's controlling the refection… If that makes sense…

Yours? What do you mean they're yours?

_'The eyes you see in the refection are my own. They are also the eyes that that "asshole", as you referred to him as, saw when he looked at you. That is why he was afraid.'_

So… you made me say those things? You made me say those things?

_'Yes and no. I may have told you to say those things, but it was not I that made you. They were words from your own mind. Your own anger.'_

I don't get it. Who or what are you?

_'I am Ifrit, and I am sure that you have many questions, Nathan Santos.'_

Oh. Now you learn my name.


	11. Meet the Voice

**AN: This one is rather short since it's just to explain the whole inner voice thing. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

So, I've got the who, but what are you, Ifrit?

_'__A fair question. But first, take our thy pendant.'_

My pendant?

I reach into my shirt and take it out… only to find that the stone that is held in the dragons mouth is glowing softly.

'_That is me. My spirit resides within that stone.'_

Ok… So, what you're nothing but a spirit that lives in the stone?

'_I am not sure if it is correct to say that, but in a sense, yes. That stone is called a Ryuu-stone.'_

_… _A what?

'_It is a stone that holds the soul of a being. A dragons' soul.'_

"Whoa, wait, what? You're a dragon?!"

_'__I believe that I told thee you do not need speak.'_

"Excuse me if I got surprised. But seriously, you're a dragon?"

'_No.'_

"But you just said-"

'_I said that I am not but a soul residing within the stone. I am no longer a dragon. I am but the spirit of one.'_

"Then how did you become like that?"

_'__Long ago, when me and my brethren still roamed the landed and ruled the skys, monsters and humans alike feared us, studied us, worshipped us. We were powerful and great. Few of us ever had contact with either monsters or humans, but those that did were the ones worshipped as symbols of strength.'_

"Hmm. Sounds like you guys had a good life."

'_Perhaps, but not all good things last. In time, their fear grew beyond their love for us. We were then hunted down like we were game. Humans and monters banded together to takes us down. We were not always great in number, but we quickly dwindled… into dozens.'_

"Dozens? How many were there of you?"

'_Hundreds. Maybe thousands. I can not be sure. It has been so long and I kept to myself, never revealing my presents to the world.'_

Then how did you become… like you are now?

'_One day, there came a group of humans to where I slept. Needless to say, I met them with violence. However, they pleaded and begged for me to listen to them. Being sentient, dragons had the ability to speak to others, but, as I said before, I never had the need to speak to them. But, something compelled me to speak to these humans. They told me that the had a way to preserve the dragons, perhaps forever. Their solution were the Ryuu-stones. The stones would take our souls and we would lie dormant.'_

Yeah… That seems like it worked out perfectly, huh?

_'__Not all spells are perfect.'_

Sorry.

'_In any event, the group of humans told me, like others before me, that I would lie dormant forever, until there came one that could control me and my powers. Each one from the group of humans took a stone, and passed it down through their family. The one before you, your grandfather, was aware of my presents. I chose not to speak to any other hosts aside from him and you. I could feel the power in your bloodline, but he was not the one to perfectly control me.'_

Then who is?

_'__You.'_

What? Why me?

_'__The ones who can control us are not made or trained. They are simply born with the ability to do so.'_

Mind explaining how?

_'__Those that are able to control us take our essence into themselves. Our spirits merge into one. You remain human, but are something much more. A dragonewt.'_

Uh… A what now?

_'__Half-human, half-dragon.'_

Still not making sense.

_'__Perhaps there will be a time where thou will fully understand. Good things come to those who wait, as they say.'_

Whatever… But, one last question, are there others like me? Ones who are… dragonewts?

_'__Yes. As to how many there are, I can not tell.'_

Perfect…

*GURGLE*

'_Thou should eat something. Make sure to eat plenty of protein.'_

This going to be a regular thing?

'_Possibly.'_

Joy…

—-

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*

Ugh…

*CLICK*

_'__Good morrow, Nathan._'

Morning… I'm going to have to get used to this…

Man, Ifrit has been talking to me nonstop sense last night. Whether it's complaining about how I spend a lot of time on my laptop or what I eat, he always has a comment to make… Not always great ones, either. I go through my usual morning routine, without much input from him, thankfully. I grab my bag from the table and make my way downstairs. I spot the guy from yesterday, and he books it in the opposite direction. Guess I scared him plenty yesterday. I meet up with Tsukune and Moka in our usual meet up spot.

"Hey you two," I call out.

"Good morning, Nathan," Moka responds.

"Morning," Tsukune says. I walk up to them and look around. "Looking for Mizore?"

"Yeah," I respond. "Trying to spot her before she has the chance to spook me."

"You haven't done so yet," Moka says with a small smile. "She's very good at it, huh?"

"I'll say. I just need to figure out how she does it."

_'__Turn around.'_

I turn to see Mizore not five feet away, once again hiding behind a tree.

"You caught me," she says, surprised. Then, she smiles a bit. "I'm surprised that you were able to."

"So am I," I tell her.

"Yahoo~!" Here comes the storm.

*CRASH*

Kurumu has, once again, tackled Tsukune to the ground in one of her hugs. Moka is trying to pull her off, but sucks his blood once she gets him free. I really feel sorry for the guy. It's a wonder how he's alive now.

'_If there is one thing I can say about humans, it's that they have great durability. Especially him.'_

You can say that again.

"By the way," Mizore pipes up, getting everyone, even the now conscious Tsukune to look at her. "Don't we have tests coming up?"

"Oh crap!" Kurumu cries, gripping her hair. "I'm not prepared! I'm so going to fail!"

"They're coming up in a couple of days," Moka reassures. "You'll have time to study."

"Uh, oh," Tsukune mutters.

"You forget too?" I ask him.

"Yup."

Well this is going to be fun. We have to study for these test coming up. Man, I just know that I'm going to fail…


	12. Girl Genius?

This is torture… Who posts students grades for everyone to see?! That's just cruel! More over, how far does this thing go? I spotted Tsukune's name somewhere in the middle, and Moka's was in the top twenty… and here I am, near the bottom… Seriously, who does this?

_'__This school, apparently.'_

I call bullshit!

_'__Perhaps if thee didn't spend so much time listening to music on thy "computer", thou would have done better.'_

… I'll make no comment on that.

Man. This sucks. Oh well. Guess this is just what happens when a school full of monsters tries to get it's students to blend into human society, so the school curriculum is based on a human's school. I heard from Tsukune earlier that this is just what Japanese schools do… But I still call bullshit.

"Alright! I'm 250!"

"Suck it man, I made a higher grade than you. I'm 246!"

How is the hell can those guys talk about that like it's a good thing?! Argh!

"Hey Nathan," I hear Mizore say. I look around, but I don't see her. "Up here."

"Up whe-… I'm not surprised by this… and I don't know if that's a good thing… Mizore, why are you hanging upside down from a tree?"

"Felt like doing something different."

"I can see… *ahem*… your underwear…" I mutter. I cover my eyes so that I can't see anymore, but I've already gotten an eyeful that I won't be forgetting anytime soon, that's for sure…

"You can look all you want. I don't mind, since it's you."

"That's isn't the type of thing a girl should do… Just get down before someone else notices." I hear her giggle in response, quickly followed by her landing on the ground in front of me. I uncover my eyes, only to see her inches away from my face.

"You're just being shy again," she whispers. "It's actually kind of cute."

"Again, I'll bring up the point that this is something that you ought to be proud of, Mizore. It's… indecent." She smiles and giggles again.

"You just keep getting cuter… You make it hard not to fall for you, you know that?"

"I-Um-Uh, well-I-Uh."

_'__Thou are uttering incoherent nonsense again.'_

Shut up! I know!

_'__It is clear as day to me that thou doth have feelings for the snow woman. Why art thou being so hesitant?'_

Because I'm not used to this, Ifrit! I never had a girlfriend, and I sure as hell never had a girl come onto me this strong! So yes, I'm hesitant about this! Now, stuff it!

"Nathan? You ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine no need to worry about me!"… I didn't even pause during that…

"If you say so."

"Hey Nathan, Mizore." I turn back to the group of students cluttered around the scores to see Tsukune waving at us.

"Hey man," I say waving back. "What's up?"

"Hating myself for getting a low score while Moka was way above me…"

"I hear ya. Hey, at least you did better than I did."

"Me too," Mizore mutters. "Speaking of which, what was Moka's-"

"Oh, man! Moka Akashia is the freakin' best!"

"Thirteen?! She's number thirteen!?"

"She's got the body and the brains! She's the perfect, ideal girl~!"

"Never mind," Mizore mutters.

"Thank you, peanut gallery," I mutter as well.

"Tsukune! Mizore! Nathan! Hey, guys!" Moka calls out before jogging over.

"Wow, Moka," Tsukune says as she closes in. "You're amazing. You totally got me beat."

"Oh, it's nothing really," she says embarrassed. "I've been good at academics, so this was nothing."

"If you were that good, you should have tutored us," Mizore says.

"Hey, thats a great idea," Tsukune adds in. "Why don't we all have a study group next time this happens? That way we could probably do better in the future!"

"Sounds like fun!" Moka exclaims, clapping her hands together.

"I'm up for it," I say.

"Sure," Mizore approves.

Well, hopefully that will prevent my grades from plummeting… Maybe.

"OOOWW! Please don't do that!"

The heck? What that a kid?

"What's going on over there?" Moka asks nobody. We elbow our way through the crowed of students gathering around whatever was happening.

When we finally manage to get through them and get a clear view of what's going on, I see three male students shoving a little kid, probably no more than ten or eleven. But… the kid had on a strange outfit. She followed the school dress code, mostly, aside from an overly large hat and a cape that was only inches from the ground… Who wears a cape? Moreover, why is she here? Is she someone relative or something? I don't see why else a grade schooler would be here. That, or she looks a lot younger than she actually is… And now that I say that, I find it pretty dumb.

"As your class representative, your very existence gives me a headache." Ok then, ass-wipe. You have issues. "Moreover, that outfit of yours is totally against school regulations." I turn to the nearest student and tap her on the shoulder.

"Do you know who that is and why those guys are picking on her?" I ask when I get her attention.

"You don't know? That's Yukari Sendou," she responds.

"Who?"

"She's supposed to be some kind of genius that was able to skip quiet a few grades. I hear she's only about eleven years old, but was able to get the top ranking in scores."

"Eleven?!"

"Yup."

Holy shit, I got beat by a grade schooler… Self-respect: gone.

"Why are those guys picking on her?" Mizore asks for me.

"I'm not sure. I think it's because of what she is."

"What she is?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I turn back to the commotion… only to see Moka standing between the little kid and the three bullies. What is she thinking? "I know that I don't have anything to do with this, but I won't stand by and do nothing. Please stop picking on little girls!"

The three students look at her and then to the crowd that accumulated around them. They were quick to leave, but were muttering something the whole time they were leaving. I look to Moka, still standing in front of Yukari, and walk up to her, followed by Tsukune and Mizore.

"Are you ok, Moka?" Tsukune immediately asks as he reaches her.

"I'm alright," she assures him. She turns around and kneels down a bit to be at eye level with Yukari. "What about you? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes!" she responds. "I'm ok! Thank you so much for saving me, Moka!"

"It was no trouble," Moka says with a smile. "Come on, lets sit over here." She walks over to some of the tables used during lunch and we all follow her.

"Again, I want to thank you for helping me!" Yukari says once we're all seated. "My name is Yukari Sendou!"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you," Moka say. "Your supposed to be in the same grade as us, even though you're eleven, right? And you were even ranked first!"

"Eleven?" Tsukune asks himself. "So, wait, your in grade school? How did you manage to get all the way to high school?"

"By super smart, of course," Yukari says enthusiastically.

"What did those guys from before want to accomplish by picking you?" I ask.

"I don't know. They were just being mean to me! They even said that I couldn't wear my outfit…"

"Bunch of jerks, if you ask me," Mizore says.

"Well, I think it's pretty cool," Moka says, seeing Yukari looking down. To my amazement, she blushes heavily and quickly shakes her head.

"Oh what? Me cool?! I don't know if I'd classify as cool!" she says quickly. She then looks down again and starts to shake. "If anyone, you're the one who's cool, Moka. You popular, smart, pretty…"

Whoa, where is this going?

"What I'm trying to say is… is… I LOVE YOU, MOKA!"

*CRASH*

…. What?

I look down to where Yukari tackled Moka to the ground and-… HOLY SHIT!

"I've alway been admiring you from the hallway when you pass by my class, and every time I fell deeper in love with you!" WHY IS SHE GROPING HER?!

"Wha-what do you mean?" Moka stammers out.

"Duh, silly! I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"What?!"

"WHAT?!" Tsukune and I yell out.

"Saw that one coming." Mizore?!

"Um, well…" Come on, Moka. Just say no and be done with it! "Well, I can be a friend and a girl, if that helps."

"YAAAY! I'm so happy!"

Could've fooled me, what with you groping her like that…

_'__That is a lot of love for one so young… and tiny.'_

You can say that again…

"Um, I think that we should be getting to class," Moka says getting up… with Yukari still hanging on her breasts. Moka walks on, trying to act normal, but failing.

Ok… This is weird.

Yukari is clearly going to be stuck to Moka like white on rice. What's even more disturbing is that she is hanging off of her breasts like it's nothing at all! Who does that?! Nonstop, she has been going on and on and on and on about how deeply in love she is with her… Whatever she may be, this cannot be normal. I think I even saw Yukari try and grab Moka's butt! What little kid does that?! Forget genius, this kid is nothing but a pervert! She almost makes Kurumu look like a nun! This is so wrong!

"Ok, this is defiantly something we should do something about," Mizore says, looking at Yukari being dragged behind Moka.

"I agree," I say. "Let's talk to her, see if she won't leave her alone."

"I could always freeze her."

"Let's leave the option open, but as a last resort." We walk a little faster to-

"HOOOOLLLDDD ITTT!" Tsukune? "What are you girls doing?! You can't do stuff like that!" Well, looks like he's snapped.

"Don't get in the way of our love!" Yukari snaps at him, with a surprising amount of bite for a little girl. "I know all about you, you know. Tsukune Aono. Your grades are simply average, your athletic abilities are akin to that of a human. You have no hobbies or specialties. Your the picture perfect ordinary, boring guy!" Ouch.. "You and Moka are way too different! You aren't meant to be together!" Double ouch. "If Moka were to hang out with you anymore, she'd be dragged down to the dirt! You and your American buddy!"

"Whoa, how do I factor into this?" I ask abruptly.

"Humph. I saw your score on the board. If I were you, I'd consider myself lucky to even be at this school, let alone be friends with someone like Moka!"

Question, Ifrit; killing a kid is wrong, right?

_'__Unfortunately it is looked down upon, yes.'_

"Don't talk about him like you know him too, brat," Mizore says with malice to the kid.

"Nathan Santos. Born in the United States of America, Louisiana to be precise. Like Tsukune, his athletic ability is that of a human, but his grades are much lower. He spends most of his time on his computer, either playing games or listening to music, rather than studying like he should. If you ask me, he should have stayed in America. At least there he would be proud of his low intellect."

I'm two seconds away from giving this kid a well deserved beating.

_'__Looked down upon.'_

And that's what's stopping me, Ifrit, thank you.

"I'll have you know that he was studying a lot just as he should for those tests. He's just not used to Japan or it's grading system. Moreover, he has a difficult time reading Japanese even though he can speak it just fine."

"Yeah… Wait, how'd you know that, Mizore?" I look at her, curious and scared at the same time. She simply shrugged.

"I was watching you. You look so cute when you strain yourself thinking."

… This girl will be the end of my sanity, I swear it.

"Anyway," I say, trying to change the subject. "Yukari, you have to see that-"

"Quiet!" she shouts. "I refuse to hand over my Moka to you two! So, that's why I'm declaring war on you!" She twirls around in a showy fashion, and then whips out a weird stick, with a heart on the tip and a star in the middle of it. She waves it at storage locker… which begins to rattle and shake. Just what is this girl doing?

…

Why are those brooms floating?

_'__Ah. She is a witch.'_

Oh. So she's using magic to make them-

Is that a bucket?

*CLANK*

* * *

…

Oww…. What happened? Why am I in the infirmary?

"Nathan! Are you ok?" Mizore?

"What hit me?"

"A bucket, the way I heard it." Kurumu's here too?

I look to my right to see her tending to Tsukune, who was even worse off than I was. The guy was covered in bruises and cuts, which I assume he got from Yukari's little prank.

"Good to see your ok," he says. "You had Mizore and us scared there."

"Mostly frosty," Kurumu adds.

"Shut up, boob-monster," Mizore shoots back at her.

"Ignoring that, what the hell happened?" I ask.

"That brat happened. She used magic to make brooms and buckets attack you and Tsukune. He got hurt and you…"

"You took a bucket to the face and quickly made friends with the floor."

"Thank you, Kurumu…"

"Happy to help!"

So… I got knocked out by a bucket? How many times am I going to get hit in the face this week? Shit, it still hurts too.

"So, I take it that she still refuses to get away from Moka?" I ask while rubbing my sore nose.

"No," Tsukune says sadly. "She's stuck to her like glue and isn't letting me or anyone else get anywhere near Moka at all."

"Well, great. Now what?"

"You know, I heard a few things about that girl from my classmates," Kurumu interjects. "From what I've heard, she may be a genius, but she acts like a total brat. She often pulls pranks on everyone who messes with her."

"Everyon-" I'm not surprised at this… Kurumu is crawling on the bed that Tsukune is on while he backs away.

"Should we give you guys some privacy?" Mizore asks the two.

"What?! No!" Tsukune cries out.

"You sure?" I ask slyly. "Cause I'm fine, so I don't think that I'll need to stay any more. We can just leave and you two can have some private time."

"No, no, it's fine! Please stay!"

*WHAM*

"Tsukune?!"

The hell?! Why'd he just hit himself?!

…

Yukari. But how is she-

"Kya! Tsukune, your so bold!"

Aaaand now he's groping Kurumu.

"I never took you as the type of guy to do that," Mizore comments.

"It's not me! I'm can't control my body!"

Ifrit, you have any idea how Yukari's doing this?

_'__If I am not mistaken, the little witch is using a voodoo doll.'_

No shit?

_'__None. If I remember correctly, a witch would make a doll out of straw in the shape of a human. If she were to put something from Tsukune's person, like a lock of his hair, she would be able to control him to some degree.'_

From what I see, I don't think that it's 'some degree'. Looks like she's got full control over him.

_'__That may be because of the fact he is a human. Witches would not have the power to control, say, a vampire or a werewolf. She should have little difficulty controlling him.'_

"Tsukune?!" And in walks Moka. "What are you doing?! Kurumu, you used your charm on him, didn't you?"

"What? I did not!" Kurumu defends, getting off the bed and dragging Tsukune with her. "I said that I was done with doing that! I would never-"

"Gah!"

*THUMB*

Oh… My… Good… God…

"Don't look!" Mizore shouts as she covers my eyes. "Kurumu, pull up your panties!"

"I am! Tsukune! Wake up!"

"What happened?" I ask, my sight still being blocked.

"Tsukune had a massive nosebleed and passed out," Mizore informs me.

"This is getting out of hand… Where is that little-"

"Haha haha ha! I got you, dummy!" Guess that question answered itself.

Everyone, excluding poor Tsukune, turns to the window, where the little brat was trying to hide. I say trying because… well, her body was ducked behind the window, but her hat was in plain view. With Mizore removing her hand from my eyes, I walk over, open the window and stare down Yukari. Mizore was next to come over, and then proceeded to freeze her in a block of ice.

"Mizore?!" Moka cries. "What're you doing?!"

"Dealing with the problem," Mizore replies. "So, what should we do about brat genius here?"

"Unfreezing her would be a good start!"

"I'm going to say that she stays like that for a while," I say, joining to argument. "Let's say that it's the first step to her paying for what she's done."

"Nathan!"

"What?! She knocked me out and beat Tsukune up! Your just going let that slide?!"

"No.. But please, can't we just talk to her first?"

"Uh, we tried that, remember? That's how we ended up in the infirmary in the first place!"

"I'll talk to her then. Please."

Ugh. I don't want to say it, but at least if she talks to the brat, she just might listen.

"Fine. Mizore? If you please."

Reluctantly, and with a groan, Mizore waves her hand and unfreezes Yukari. Once defrosted, she shivers and sneezes. She looks up and jumps through the window and beelines for Moka (go figure).

"You people are violent!" Yukari shouts. She then begins to tug at Moka's arm. "Come on, Moka. Let's leave these guys and go have fun!"

"Yukari, we need to talk," Moka tells her.

"About what?"

This is going to be good. Moka had better tell her to back off. I don't think that Tsukune is going to be able to live without seeing Moka. And with her around, who knows how long he'll last. I just pray that Yukari'll actually listen.


End file.
